Teen Titans' Bloopers!
by TTCyclone
Summary: Ok, Haven't you ever wanted to go on set with the Teen Titans...and see their bloopers! Well now you can! Lol I made this out of random boredom...Dang and I got more then 520 reviews! You know it just be good!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I saw this in a Danny phantom fic, so I decided to do one! Yay! Love those who review!

**Teen Titans Bloopers!!!**

**#1: Trouble in Tokyo**

_Raven is walking into the __"nyuusu"(news) shop. _

_Beast Boy and Cyclone are inside one shop, making faces at her from inside the shop's window._

_Raven stops waving her hands around and snorting._

Ben: CUT!

Everyone: *laughs*

**#2: Employee of the Month**

Source: I am the source!

_Beast Boy looses it and laughs._

Alex: Ok, cut!

_BB wipes tear from eye._

Beast Boy: Ok, sorry, it's just…you have a girl's voice! HAHAHAHA!!!

Source: Call my agent! I will not stand for this kind of treatment!

**#3: Apprentice (part 1)**

Salde: This is only the beginning.

_A call phone is heard ringing from behind one of the machines. _

Michael: CUT!!!

_Cyclone is seen stepping out with the cell phone. Both Robin and Salde turn their heads. _

Cyclone: No, if you think that we're gonna do that deal, your out of your Mickey mind!.....No, no!.....Fine! Wait…

_She lowers phone from ear._

Cyclone: It's still ringing…

Salde: Sorry…My agent…trying to get me out of this job.

**#4: Trouble in Tokyo**

_Robin stands up and starts to walk away from Starfire, but then turns around again._

Robin: Oh screw it!

_Robin kisses Starfire. _

Everyone on set: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ben: Ok, nice one Romeo. CUT!

**#5: Bunny Raven…or how to make a Titananimal disappear**

_Raven looks at herself in bunny form. _

Raven: Who wrote this?

Ben: CUT!

**#6: Betrayal**

_**(Interview with one of Slade's robots off-screen)**_

Robot: I mean, come on people, do the Teen Titans have to say all the lines all the time? And why do we have to get blown up?! I have a wife you know!

Alex:….Um…ya, I'll get back to you on that one…And ACTION!

**#7: The Lost Episode**

Cyborg: HEY, BEAST BOY, CAN YOU TURN THAT DOWN?!

Robin: WHAT?!

Matt: CUT!

Robin: WHAT?!

_Cyclone pulls out his ear plugs._

Matt: I SAID CUT!!!!

Robin: Sheesh no need to yell!

**#8: Forces of Nature**

Lightning: Let all who pass this way know-Lightning was here!

_Lightning instead of hitting the semi hits Beast Boy, who gets electrocuted. _

Ciro: Cut!

Cyborg: Oooh that's gonna leave a mark.

Cyclone: MEDIC!

**#9: Forces of Nature**

Beast Boy: C'mon Star, this isn't any fun!

Ciro: Cue Thunder and Lightning!

_Nothing happens and Beast Boy looks around briefly with the rest of the cast and crew._

Beast Boy: I said…THIS ISN"T ANY FUN!!!

Ciro: CUT! Ok, where are Thunder and Lightning?

_Thunder and Lightning are sitting in chairs reading magazines. They look up._

Lighting: Oh…oh were we supposed to be on set?

Everyone: YES!

**#10: Employee of the Month**

_While trying to follow Robin ride up the support cables of the bridge, the camera man falls off his motorcycle. _

Alex: CUT! Oh are you ok?

Camera man: Um ya, I think so…

Alex: No, I was talking to the camera.

_Cyclone and the rest of the Titans walk up._

Cyclone: Yes, because here at Lotto Animation Studios, we don't care about fallen camera men, we only care about the film.

Cow in UFO: Does this mean I can take 5?

Well wasn't that fun?! Ok yes, it sucked but oh well! Review! (Oh and Cyclone is me in Teen Titan form.)


	2. Wow I did another chapter

_Good Lord, I made another. Thank you to all who reviewed!! So…ya…Here's round two!_

**#11: Betrayal**

_Beast Boy saves Terra from incoming Slade robots and picks her up._

Terra: Um…Beast Boy…you can put me down now…

Beast Boy: No I don't think so.

Alex: CUT!

_Raven roles her eyes._

Raven: Oh get a room

**#12: Fear Itself**

_Robin has his arms ready to catch Starfire, looking up. Starfire lands a few feet behind him._

Robin: *snorts* HAHAHAHA!!

Michael: Cut!

_Starfire stands and puts hands on her hips._

Starfire: I do not take this to be funny.

**---Take two----**

_Robin is in the right position, but then the candy that should be eating Cyborg attacks Robin._

_Starfire falls once again on her backside. _

Starfire: Arg, can you people not mess this up?!

Robin: Um…HELP!!!

_He runs around the room being chased by candy. _

Michael: hahaha…ok, ok, cut!

**#13: Mad Mod**

_The Titans are trapped and the school bell has just been sounded._

Mad Mod: Oh dear there is the bell my duckies. Off to class!

_He pressed his cane…but nothing happens. _

Mad Mod: Off…grr…to…oh come on…class!

_The Titans start snorting and he gives up. _

Everyone: Hahahaha!

Ciro: cut!

Mad Mod: No laughing, no laughing on the set!

**#14: Mad Mod**

_**(Before the camera starts rolling) **_

_Raven is positioning herself on her chair._

Beast Boy: Isn't she lovely…

**#15: Haunted **

Slade: I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind.

Robin: Gee, stalker much?

**#16: Terra**

Beast Boy: Shutting up now.

Raven: *O.C.* FINALLY!!!

Terra: Phhhsss Haha!

**#17: Final Exam**

_**(Backstage)**_

Cyclone: D-do the thing with your arm.

Cyborg: *to camera* Well, I can take off my arm—

_Cyclone breaks out giggling as he removes his arm._

Cyborg: --just like that, see? …Whats so funny?

Cyclone: It's hysterical!!! *into camera* HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**#18: Deception**

_**(Backstage)**_

Cyclone: Yes it's hysterical! Hahaha!

Cyborg: It's not supposed to be hysterical; it's supposed to be emotional!

Cyclone: No, see it's _you_, but only in like human form!

Cyborg: It's not funny!

Cyclone: *nodding* Yes it's hysterical hahahahaHA!!!

**#19: Terra**

Beast Boy: Su casa es…Ciro, I can't say this line.

Ciro: *O.C.* Why not?

Beast Boy: It's very difficult for my tongue.

**------Take Two-----**

Beast Boy: Sue casa…I CAN'T DO THIS!

**------Take Three------**

Beast Boy: Sue…oh forget it.

Ciro: CUT!

**#20: The End (Part 2)**

Starfire: You remind me of our sister!

Evil Starfire: Wait…what?! I do?

Starfire: Yes.

Evil Star: Darn, I was going for an Edward Cullen thing.

Cyclone: *O.C* CURSE YOU TWILIGHT!!!


	3. Another chapter!

_OMG I did it again!!! Wow I really need to get a life XD…I don't own Teen Titans, yada yada, but I do own Cyclone._

**#21: Divide and Conquer **

Beast Boy: Three!

Raven: Five!

Cyborg: Dang it Raven, I'm five.

Raven: Oh my bad.

Ciro: CUT!

**#22: Nevermore**

Pink Raven: The Forbidden Door. But don't say I didn't warn you!

_She giggles then runs off._

Pink Raven: Oh, I forgot some of the lines!

Everyone: Pssh Haha!!

Michael: You know, for just one day I would like to get through an episode without saying CUT all the time.

Cyclone: Keep dreaming.

**#23: Can I Keep Him?**

Johnny Rancid: I got eaten.

Raven: Eww.

**#24: The End (Part 1)**

Raven: The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem will be his portal. He comes to…ah ah AHHH-CHOOOO!

Alex: Cut!

Raven: *sniffles* Sorry.

Cyclone: Ok, let's try that again.

**#25: Mother Mae Eye **

Robin: Pie!

Raven: Pie!

Beast Boy: Pie!

Starfire: Pie!

Cyborg: PIE!

Cyclone: SHUT UP!

Ben: CUT!!!

**#26: Sisters **

_Robin jumps on underneath ship holding Starfire._

Robin: Spider man, spider man…something, something…lalala….SPIDER MAN!!!

Alex: What the heck? Cut!

Cyclone: *to Beast Boy O.C.* what did you put in his Pepsi?

Robin: SPIDER MAN!!!!!!

**#27: Homecoming (part 1)**

_**(Backstage)**_

Cyclone: *to camera* Oh my gosh, the Doom Patrol is in this episode.

Camera man: So do you like them?

Cyclone: like them, are you kidding? They are so nice. Plus, they're willing to do anything…which explains why they're working with us.

Negative Man: *walks up behind Cyclone* Shut up.

**#28: Troq**

Starfire: Please, explain why it is bad to be the old maid?

Beast Boy: Ha, ha, you're _old!_

_Raven smacks him._

Beast Boy: OWW!!

Michael: *annoyed* cut!

**#29: Divide and Conquer**

_Robin goes into Kung fu mode, backing up steps ready to attack Plasmus. _

Robin: *makes kung fu noises*

_Cyclone appears in the air behind him, copying him, noises and all. _

Ciro: cut!

Robin: *glares at Cyclone*

Cyclone: What? You were going all Chuck Norris and Jackie Chan on us.

**#30: The End (Part 1)**

Trigon: Like father like son.

Raven: N-what? Did you just call me a guy?

Alex: CUT!

Trigon: My bad.

_Cyclone walks up in front of camera. _

Cyclone: ya did you guys hear that? *makes air quotes* The Ultimate Evil just screwed up.


	4. OMG ANOTHER!

_I love you guys so much! And I really need a life! XD Ok, here is chapter (ohmigosh wait for it…) 4!!!!! _

**#31: Divide and Conquer **_**(Sorry I just love using this episode!)**_

Cyborg: I got the Sonic if you got the Boom.

Robin: *looks into camera* Oh come on! Can our writers come up with a line better then that?! Is it impossible?!

Cyclone: *to Raven* for us, yes. Yes it is.

Ciro: Cut!

**#32: The End (part 3) **_**(Special thanks to Emilysnow12 for this one!) **_

Robin: How about a story to pass the time? *starts swaying carrying Mini-Raven* Ahhhh! Starfire is lighter then you! *falls to ground*

Michael: Cut!

**#33: The Sum of His Parts**

Starfire: This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful.

Cyclone: *to Beast Boy*…she does know that's mustard…right?

Alex: cut!

Starfire: Ew, ew, ew! Why on Earth do they make me drink Mustered??!! I'm gonna go wash out my mouth…

**#34: Switched**

Starfire: Hello Starfire!

Starfire doll: Hi there.

Starfire: *screams and drops the doll*

Cyclone: *to Ciro* That's not supposed to happen…right?

Ciro: cut!

**#35: Masks**

Beast Boy: You mean Captain Underpants? Er um, I mean Research?

_The Titans laugh._

Michael: Cut!

**#36: Apprentice (part 2)**

Robin: I already have a father.

Cyclone: *O.C.* BATMAN!

Ciro: CUT!!!

**#37: Terra**

Raven: Everything ok?

_The ledge crumbles too early and Robin falls, screaming. _

Robin: No, I'm not ok!

Ciro: cut! *rushed over* Robin are you ok?

Robin: I think I broke…a nail.

Cyclone: *claps hand to forehead* Idiot.

**#38: Fear Itself**

Starfire: Someone's claws are on my grebnaks.

Beast Boy: I don't even want to know what that is.

Michael: cut!

**#39: Transformation **

_**(Backstage with Cyclone)**_

Cyclone: *to camera, whispering* Ok, d'you guys know how Star has that weird pimple thing in this episode? Well Alex was to cheep to actually pay for good make up—

Alex: *O.C.* I HEARD THAT!

Cyclone: YOU WERE MENT TO! Ok, so anyway, what we did is we took a sock, filled it with stuffing, and duct taped it on Star's head. See, watch…

Alex: Action!

_Cyclone goes on Camera and pulls the 'pimple' off Starfire's head and she squeals. _

Alex: cut!!!

Cyclone: See?! It's a SOCK!

**#40: The Prophecy**

Raven: The ancient order used the name "Scab" to-

Beast Boy and Cyclone: Pssssh HAHAHA!!!

Ben: CUT!

Raven: Whats so funny?

Beast Boy: you said…Scab

Raven: *snorts* hahahahahaha!


	5. HolyANOTHER!

_Holy…I must be deranged, I made another! Read and Review! _

**#41: Date with Destiny **

Starfire: She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of Robin's time.

Beast Boy: …WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!

Ciro: CUT!

**#42: Betrayal **

Slade: And the Titans will be annihilated.

Cyclone: DUN-DUN-DUN!!!

Alex: CUT!

**#43: Birthmark **

_**(Backstage)**_

Speedy: Hey Cyclone, I got the pizza-

_He sees Raven. _

Speedy: *drools*

Cyclone: *slaps him* Keep your tongue _in _your mouth if you please.

**#44: Winner Take All**

Speedy: My hair! Oh, I mean, my bow!

Ciro: CUT!

Cyclone: *walks over to Speedy and slaps him*

Speedy: OWWWW!!!

**#45: Fractured**

_**(Backstage interview w/ Cyclone) **_

Camera man: So how did you like working with Michael?

Cyclone: …What are you talking about; I wasn't even _in_ this episode!

**#46: Aftershock (part 2)**

_**(Backstage with interview w/ Terra) **_

Terra: Ok, Alex got this megaphone to talk to me when I was standing on my pedestal thingy, and I think he fell in love with it, because he took it everywhere.

Cyclone: Ya, because we'd be like, 2 feet away from him, and he'd be like, "YOU GUYS!" into the megaphone.

Terra: It blew out my ears.

**#47: Every Dog Has His Day**

_**(Backstage)**_

Cyclone: *to camera* Ok, when Raven and Starfire freak out in the first act, they aren't reacting to Beast Boy. Someone else said "Action" and they were like, "Where'd Michael go?" Michael, pops up out of no where and goes, "RRRRAAAAARRR!!!", scares the snot out of them, then has Beast Boy step in to take his place.

**#48: Stranded **_**(Thanks again, Emilysnow12) **_

Robin: Would you please just stop and talk to me?  
Starfire: So you are now prepared to explain why I'm neither a girl, nor your friend?  
Robin: *some lava erupts behind him* Well...I...er...um..  
Starfire: *walks past him* I see your tongue as got the g-gr-gres gru ge *stops* gros-  
Cyclone: What's she's meant to say there?  
Alex: I...really don't know...  
Robin: I'm just wondering is there a kissing scene next or...?

**#49: Sisters**

Goth Guy: Everything's pointless. Wanna go talk about it?

Raven: No, get away you freak.

Alex: *using megaphone* **CUT!!!!**

**#50: Mad Mod **_**(Sorry, love this episode too)**_

_**(Backstage before camera starts rolling) **_

Cyclone: Beast Boy, hold this button, but DON'T TOUCH IT. It activates the rubber stamp that's supposed to fall on Starfire.

Ciro: ACTION!

_Beast Boy presses button. The rubber stamp falls on him instead of Starfire. _

Cyclone: *blinks* Sorry. I must have given him the wrong one…*looks at two remotes* Maybe I should get these things labeled…

Beast Boy: *muffled slightly* I'll get you for this.


	6. I need a life

_I don't own Teen Titans…yada, yada, blah, blah, blah…._

**#51: Apprentice (part 2)**

_**(Backstage)**_

Beast Boy: You should be a wrestling champ.

Raven: A…wrestling champ?

Beast Boy: Ya! You have got all the right moves!

Raven: Oh I'll show you a wrestling move!

Ciro: Action!

Raven: HIYA!

_Raven spine kicks him off-screen._

Ciro: CUT! Great job Raven!

**#52: X**

_Beast Boy pulls out his dry erase board, but instead of hitting Cyborg, it hits Cyclone. _

Cyclone: You tried to kill me!

Ben: Cut!

Cyborg: *snorts*

Cyclone: This means WAR!

_She walks off-screen._

**#53: Betrothed **

_Guards point spears at Robin after he tried to tough Starfire._

Robin: *to camera* Um…help?

Alex: CUT!

Cyclone: *to Raven* Thank goodness he didn't use the megaphone.

**#54: Aftershock (part 2)**

_Beast Boy puts the plaque under Terra's feet. _

Terra: BOO!

The Titans: *scream*

Terra: HAHAHAHA!!! You shoulda seen your faces!

Alex: *using megaphone* **OK, LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN!**

**#55: Fractured **

Larry:*as a puddle goop on the floor; to Starfire* Your hot.

Robin: HEY! Back off! She's mine!

_The Titans blink and Starfire blushes._

Michael: CUT!

Robin: …crap.

**#56: Titan Rising **

_The volleyball is about to slam into Beast Boy, but Cyclone intercepts it. She throws the ball on his head. _

Beast Boy: OWW!

Cyclone: SAVED YOUR LIFE!!!

Michael: cut!

**#57: Calling All Titans**

Argent: *Pointing at communicator* this come in—

_Beast Boy and Cyclone appear in the background, shooting each other with water guns. _

Matt: CUT!

**#58: Titans Together**

Beast Boy: Brain freeze!

_Cyclone throws tomatoes at him. _

Cyclone: BOO GET OFF THE STAGE!

Matt: CUT!!!

**#59: Lightspeed**

Billy # 4: right.

Billy # 3: No, left.

Billy # 4: RIGHT

Billy # 3: NO, LEFT! 

Cyclone: OK WE GET IT!

Ben: CUT!

**#60: The Beast Within **

_Alex is about to yell "cut" into his megaphone, but Cyclone grabs it. _

Cyclone: GIMME THAT! *stomps it into ground*

Cast and crew: YAAAAYYY!!!!

Alex: Shut Up. 


	7. lol another

_I love you guys! *gives you all cookies!* I don't own Teen Titans, ya, ya you get it. _

**#70: Aftershock (part 2) **

Raven: Don't do it Terra!

_Aqualad and Speedy come running into the scene from the left. _

Aqualad: YOU GUYS, RUN!

Speedy: C'mon, hurry!

Cyclone: What? Why?

Slade: Oh my God he got another one.

_Alex walks in with a bigger megaphone then his last one._

Alex: **HI GUYS!!! Guess what! I got another megaphone!**

**#71: Revolution**

_**(Before the camera rolls) **_

Beast Boy: I hate having a British accent.

Cyclone: *glares*

Beast Boy: B-but it sounds good on you though!

_**(Ok, for those of you who don't know, I am like in love with British accents. So, most of my OCs have one. Thus, so does Cyclone.)**_

**#73: Bunny Raven…or How to Make a Titananimal Disappear**

Mumbo: Don't bother getting up…somethin', soemthin', something….

Ben: CUT!

**--------------Take 2------------------**

Mumbo: Tonight, I will make the Titans disappear…forever.

Ben: cut! Good job!

**--------------Take 3-------------**

_After Mumbo stops singing…_

Cyclone: Thank you and we'll see you in scene 23!

**#74: Go!**

_Cyborg rewires his arm into his sonic cannon. HE gets it out, ready to fire. _

Cyborg: Ha! *a stick with a piece of paper that says "BANG" pops out* Darn it Robin!

**#75: Employee of the Month **

_**(Backstage)**_

_Beast Boy drinks some water after he was running back and forth destroying the Bobs. _

Cyclone: You didn't just drink that did you?

Beast Boy: Ya…why?

Cyclone: That was nitroglycerin!

Beast Boy: *chokes*

Cyclone: Don't move, don't breath; don't think…just pray maybe…

_Cyborg sneaks up behind him. _

Cyborg: BOO!

Beast Boy AHHHH!!

Cyclone and Cyborg: HAHAHAHAHA!!!


	8. I made another! I made another!

_*Using Alex's megaphone* HI GUYS! Lol, thanks for the reviews! __**NOTE: **__I'm sick right now, so that's why I'm only doing five at a time. So if you were wondering why, well that's why. _

**#76: Trouble in Tokyo **

_Robin flips through script. _

Robin: WHAT?!

Michael: What is it Robin?

Robin: Why is there only one kissing scene?

Ben: Because that's how we wrote it.

Robin: Well that's dumb!

Matt: *To Ben and Michael* SEE! Ha! I _told_ you he wouldn't want just one kiss! I told you!

**#77: Deep Six**

Robin: No fair!

_He looks at love struck Starfire and Raven as they go Gaga over Aqualad._

Cyclone: *arms crossed* you _do_ realize that they're only acting.

Robin: I thought she loved me!

Cyclone: Um, ACTING?

Robin: that double-crosser!

Cyclone *slaps him upside the head* OI! IT'S CALLED ACTING YOU DIPWAD!

Alex: *using megaphone* **CUT!!!! **

**#78: The End (Part 2) **

Little Raven: Who…who are you?

Robin: *like Dark Vader* I am your father.

Michael: CUT!

Little Raven: HAHAHA!

**#79: The End (part 3) **

_**(Backstage)**_

__Raven: *pointing at Little Raven* She looks nothing like me.

Little Raven: Well I look enough like you to fool them. *looks into camera*

Raven: So? Anything can fool them. *walks up to camera* People think that watching one vampire kill the other is _entertainment_.

Cyclone: *O.C.* CURSE YOU TWLILGHT!!!

**#80: Fear Itself**

_Robin shoots his grabbling hook up to the ceiling to stop himself and Raven from freefalling, but he forgets to catch Raven. _

Raven: *screams and lands on the mat put on the floor*

Robin: Heh…sorry.

Michael: cut!

Beast Boy: *high fives Robin, laughing* Dude, nice one.

Cyclone:*to Raven, a ball of air in her hands* I wanna teach those guys some manners.

Raven: *gets up, a black fireball of energy forming in her hand* I'm in. 


	9. I got to 100!

_Holy crap. I have officially gone insane._

**#90: Final Exam **

Jinx: *reading script* Hey Michael!

Michael: Ya?

Jinx: I'm allergic to cats, so how am I gonna do this?

Cyclone: Call in your stunt double.

**#91: Transformation **

Beast Boy: A, B, C, D….um…Y…Q…X…

Cyclone: Do you _seriously_ not know your alphabet?

Beast Boy: Look, I'm trying to do this right! So shut up!

Alex: *using Megaphone* **CUT!!!!!**

**#92: Go! **

Beast Boy: Wowzers!

Robin: *snorts*

Cyclone: HAHAHA!!! I can't take it! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**#93: Titans East (part 1) **

_Aqualad dives off the balcony and is about to dive off into one of the water pools below. Only he misses and hits head first on the concrete. _

Aqualad: Oww.

Cyborg: Wow that looks like it hurt.

Speedy: HAHAHAHAHA!

Cyclone: Medic!

Alex: **CUT!!!**

**#94: Spellbound **_**(A Twatlight moment. I don't own anything said here)**_

__Malchoir: No Raven, I'm a monster. Wink.

Raven: I don't care.

Malchoir: I watch you at night.

Raven: oh it's….what…what? God you stalker!

**#95: Fractured **

_Raven messes with the subtitles underneath Beast Boy, so they now read, "I'm an idiot."_

Michael: *snorts* Cut!

Beast Boy: Yeh! Uoy od TON ssem htiw eht seltitbus!!! **["Hey! You do NOT mess with the subtitles!"]**

**#96: Stranded **

_Beast Boy turns into a Sasquatch like giant. _

Cyclone: *O.C.* THAT'S EVELUTION!

Alex: **CUT!!!!**

**#97: Revved Up**

Ding Dong Daddy: Chill out, cool cat.

_Behind him, Cyclone and Beast Boy are having silent fits of laughter, trying to keep them-selves together. _

Ding Dong Daddy: The Ding Dong Daddy ain't cruisn' for a bruisin'.

Cyclone: I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Matt: CUT!

**#98: Trust**

Robin: Answer me!

Cyclone: Ok. Whats the meaning of life?

Matt: CUT!

Robin….what the…where…I don't wanna know.

**#99: The Prophecy**

_**(Backstage)**_

__Raven: *to Ben* Ok, so how am I going to "fly into a colorful vortex that takes me to Azrath"?

Ben...I dunno, ask the writers. *walks off*

Raven: But YOU'RE the director!

**#100: The Beast Within **

Beast Boy: What's…happening?

_Beast Boy rolls on the ground…then…he farts. _

Beast Boy: *blushes* my bad.

Cyclone: HAHAHAHAHA!! *she falls in front of camera, laughing so hard she's rolling on the floor* Oh God…My sides hurt…I think I just blew out my guts!

Alex: **CUT!!! **


	10. Wow I went past 100

_Ok, you all must be thinking, "God, why hasn't TTCyclone updated Teen Titans Bloopers?!" Well guess what? It's called life. Deal with it. See, I'm in volleyball, and I've had practice everyday this week, and Lord knows how much homework I have. Thus, I may not be updating as much as I was before…or at least until volleyball season ends. Wow long intro. But who is reading this anyway? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Ya, I'm still crazy. Ok, ENOUGH! On with the bloopers! _

**101: Birthmark**

_**(Before camera rolls)**_

_The Titans are over preparing the table of food for when they "surprise" Raven. Cyclone looks at the cake, and cuts a piece. _

Cyclone: Beast Boy, you should try this cake! It's awesome!

_Beast Boy cuts a piece._

Beast Boy: OMG your right!

_Michael walks in, reviewing script._

Michael: Ok, guys easy on the food-*looks up* …..the cake. Who cut the cake?!

Robin: what?

Michael: WHO CUT THE CAKE?!

Beast Boy and Cyclone:…..WHO CUT THE CAKE!!

Cyclone: Who cut this cake?

Beast Boy: *Walks O.C.* Hey! You! Did you cut that cake?

**102: Titans East (part 2)**

Raven: Who's gonna laugh when I make fun of Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Yeah! ….HEY!

**103: Only Human**

_Cyborg flings Beast Boy back to the rest of the Titans._

Beast Boy: Hey, Alex? Can we possibly get softer ground?

Alex: **CUT!!!!**

**104: Trouble in Tokyo **_**(A suggestion made by RagingSaffireStorm)**_

_Starfire kisses that Japanese guy. _

Robin: That's it!

_The Boy wonder pulls out his staff. He pulls Starfire away and starts beating the crap out of that guy off camera. _

Raven: Oh my gosh.

Cyclone: He…_does_ know that she's acting…right?

_A bunch of security guys run into camera then off again._

**105: Car Trouble**

Cash:….Did we just Hijack a car?

Sammy: ya I think so.

Alex: **CUT!!!**

Cyclone: Oh for the love of…*pulls out an flame thrower and melts megaphone*

Alex: I hate you.


	11. Wait for itit's chapter 11!

_I feel so proud of myself, I got a life! Lol, so ya. Thanks to all my wonderful reviews! _

**106: Fear Itself**

Beast Boy: Um yeah…*snorts* YOUR FAT! HAHAHAH!!! Oh, and I mean with A F not PH. There is a difference you know.

Michael: CUT!

**107: Forces of Nature**

Starfire: I REGRET NOTHING! *Big stone art thing falls on her*

Cyclone: *To Ciro* Um…weren't we supposed to use a stunt double for that?

Ciro: ….crap your right. CUT!

**108: Wavelength**

Brother Blood: Was anyone at my school ACTUALLY THERE TO LEARN?!

Bumble Bee: …No, who the heck _learns_ at school?

Ben: CUT! But, ya, good point.

**109: Fear Itself **

_Raven runs away from the monster, only when trying to cut a corner she slips and slides across the floor. _

Michael: CUT!

Raven: *gets up, laughing*

Cyclone: *walks in front of camera* Can we have a little _more_ wax on the floor please?

**110: Every Dog Has His Day**

_**(Before the camera rolls)**_

Girl 1: OMG Beast Boy I love you!

Girl 2: Ya. Me too.

Cyclone: Ok ladies, break it up. Your gonna make him loose his focus.

Girl 1: Oh, SORRY!

Girl 2: Shut up, your making him loose his focus.

Girl 1: My bad!

Girl 2: STOP IT! Your only making it worse!

Girl 1: DANG IT!

Girl 2: SHUT UP!

Raven: *To Cyclone* wow, what is this world coming too?


	12. Mawh, it be 12!

_**I know, I've been gone a while. But I got a new book (**_**The Summoning by Kelly Armstrong, **_**you should try it) and I am missing watching **_**Glee **_**right now, so GRRRR! Lol, read and review! I own nothing but Cyclone. **_

**111: Terra**

Slade: They'll reject you, like everyone else.

Terra: *snorts* it sounds like your saying that I'm gay.

Slade: Phhhhsss HAHAHAH!!!!

Ciro: CUT!

**112: Betrothed **

Robin: Blackfire's been lying to everyone!

Cyclone: *sarcastic* wow, SHOCKER!!!

Alex: Cut!

Blackfire: HA! No megaphone!

**113: Sisters**

Beast Boy: Betcha Cyborg can't do the robot!

Cyborg: Oh that's just great. Just because I'm _black_ you think I can dance. That's just wrong.

Alex: Cut! Who wrote this?!

**114: Forces of Nature **

Starfire: A…a…clor-clor….clor….

Beast Boy: *snorts*

Starfire: I forgot.

Beast Boy and Cyclone: hahaHA!

Ciro: CUT!

**115: How Long is Forever?**

Robin: So…Nightwing, huh?

Beast Boy: *O.C.* Who came up with _that_?!

Cyclone: Santa.

Beast Boy: *gasps* REALLY?!

Cyclone: ….Yes. Oh, and tomorrow, we're having tea with the Easter bunny.

Beast Boy: SWEET!!!!

**116: Titan Rising **

_Terra hops one of her rocks in the air, only she misses the jump and falls. _

Terra: MEDIC!!!!

Michael: Ooooh that's gonna leave a mark.

**117: Lightspeed **_**(suggested by YinYang13)**_

Kyd Wykkyd: *Appears behind Kid Flash*Kid Flash: AHAHAHAHAHA *Screams like a little girl, and passes out*

**118: Kole**

_Gnarrk swings Kole at the dinosaur too early, and she hits him on the head. Both she and the poor Dino go crashing to the ground. _

Kole: *laughing* Ow.

Matt: Cut! You ok?

Kole: I am, but I dunno about the dino robot.

Beast Boy: SSSSHHHHH!!! No one is supposed to know that they're ROBOTS! Wait…*looks into camera* Are you still rolling?

Camera man: *moves camera up and down*

Beast Boy: Why didn't you tell me?! Cut, Cut, CUT!!!

**119: Hide and Seek**

Timmy: Peanut Man!

Raven: ….isn't it supposed to be _monkey _man Michael?

Michael: That's what I thought….

Timmy, Melvin, Teether, Cyclone and Beast Boy: *pointing behind Raven's back* OMG IT'S GOOFEY GOOBER!!! RUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Goofy Goober climber in the train and starts chasing everyone with a light saber. The camera drops to the ground lopsided, so you can only see the feet of the cast and crew being chased by the overgrown nut. _

**120: Things Change**

_Beast Boy runs out into the sunlight. _

Beast Boy: AHHHH THE SUN! IT BURNS!!!!

Terra: *snorts* what are you, a vampire?

Cyclone: *O.C.* CURSE YOU, TWLILIGT!!!!


	13. Wow it's chapter 13

_I'm sure normal people spend they're Saturday nights dancing or going on a date, or getting in fights…then there's me, who's sitting in my room on my laptop, writing this junk. I'm such a freak! XD R&R!!!!_

**121: Aftershock (part 2)**

_Terra throws rocks at Slade, and Cyclone walks over to Alex. _

Cyclone: Hey Alex, those fake rocks look so real!

Alex: Um…fake?

Cyclone: You've got to be kidding me.

Slade: AHHHHH!!!! CALL MY AGENT!!!! WHERE'S MY STUNT DOUBLE?!

**122: Terra **_**(Sorry, I just love this episode, so many things can go wrong…)**_

_Terra is seen backstage hooking up the wires that keep her safe when she creates the 'vortex of rock'. _Cyclone_ walks over to Ciro. _

Cyclone: You _do _realize that those wires won't hold her…right?

Ciro: ACTION! Wait…what?

**123: Crash **

_Cyborg licks the couch, then smacks his lips._

Cyborg: This couch tastes like…couch.

Michael: …well what d'you think it was gonna taste like?

Cyborg: I dunno.

Michael: Um, ok then…CUT!

**124: Wavelength**

_Aqualad pulls of the fish thingy off Beast Boy; but instead of part of his butt, it takes his leg. _

Aqualad: *Wide Eyed* Oh my…

Beast Boy: *Takes leg out of fish's mouth, laughing* I'm gonna feel _that_ in the morning!

Ben: CUT!

**125: Cyborg the Barbarian **

_Cyborg tries to climb over the fallen tree trunk, only he rolls over it and falls rather then jumping over that. _

Cyborg: *grinning, trying not to laugh* Where am I? When am I? 3,000.…*snorts* Sorry! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Cyclone: What, d'you need a smaller tree?


	14. Ha ha!

_Ok, I did another! Yay! I own nothing, and I apologize for those of you famous people I use in this. _

**# 126: Episode 257-494**

_Ozzie Osborn is __**(Stay with me, I promise it'll get funny) **__seen at home watching Quiz Monkey. _

Ozzie: Sharon, why the f*** are they're Teen Titans on this show?!

Sharon: Who the f*** cares, you ***!

_He changes channel to football_

Ozzie: Holy ****! There they are again!

Sharon: Maybe you're just seeing things.

Ozzie: You're a *****

**# 126: Titans Together **

_Gizmo puts a bog over Jericho's head._

Jericho: That's just low.

Beast Boy: Holy crap! I thought you couldn't talk!

Jericho: Nah, it's just Matt doesn't want me to talk.

**# 127: Revolution**

_The Titans begin to chase Mad Mod off screen, and Michael is about to yell "CUT" when Austin Powers jumps out of no where with a gun and points it a Mad Mod._

Austin: You've been caught, Baby.

Cyclone: *shaking head* Good lord.

**# 128: The Quest **

_Robin looks around the room of his Teammates dressed in his clothes. _

Robin: What the **** are you doing?!

Ben: CUT!!!

**# 129: Revved Up **

_Red X tries to jump onto Kitten's pink limo's sunroof, only he misses and lands on the roof head first instead. _

Cyclone: *O.C.* Oooooh, that's gotta hurt.

Matt: CUT!

**# 130: How Long Is Forever? **

_**(Backstage) **_

___No one is on set in the museum yet except Cyclone, and the camera is rolling._

Cyclone: Weird….

_She picks up a gun….then points it. _

Cyclone: *laughing* this is like a cartoon!

_The gun fires and smoke goes everywhere._

Cyclone: *coughing and laughing* My God! It's all smoky in here! It's like the 4th of July!

_Suddenly, Smokey the bear comes out in front of the camera._

Smokey: Only you can prevent wild fires!


	15. I just keep going

_My bad. I've been gone for quite some time. Any who…read and review! (Hey, that rimed ^^) _

**# 131: Every Dog Has His Day **

_Robin is chasing the green dog over the roof tops, only when he jumps, one of the wire's holding him up breaks, so he's just limply hanging there. _

Robin: *sarcastically* Greeeat.

Michael: *snorts* Cut!

Cyclone: hahahahaHA!

Robin: Well isn't this magical

**# 132: Bunny Raven…or How to Make a Titananimal Disappear **

Mumbo: For Real

Cyclone: *O.C.* DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!

Raven: Pssh hahaha!

Ben: CUT!

**# 133: Snowbound **

Cyclone: *reading script* what kind of name is 'General Raskov' anyway?

_Raskov walks behind Cyclone. _

Raskov: Hey! I got named after my mom!

_Beast Boy, who was walking by with Raven, spits out the drink he was drinking. _

Raven: Ouch.

**# 134: Lightspeed **

Billy: Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me...uh, catch you...I'm Billy Numerous!

_Kid Flash stops running._

Kid Flash: *snorts* what kinda line is that?

Cyclone: *laughing* I dunno, but whoever wrote it needs to get a life!

Ben: CUT!

**# 135: The End (Part 3) **

Trigon: Farewell, dear daughter.

Little Raven: Oh, ya_ now_ he knows I'm a girl!

Trigon: Shut up, I'm old, ok!

Ben: *snorts* cut!


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I own nothing….sadly…._

**#136: Crash**

_Cyborg licks the couch, and his tongue gets stuck there._

Cyborg: ahhhmmm…helph?

Michael: CUT!

**#137: Betrothed **

Beast Boy: HEEEELLLP!!!

_Cyborg lets him out of the chair thingy. _

Cyborg…why are you stuck to yourself?

Beast Boy: I kind of super glued myself…..to myself…

Raven: *snorts* HAHAHAHA!!

Alex: CUT!

**#138: Snowblind**

Beast Boy…this is fake fur…right?

Cyclone: Nope.

Beast Boy: *runs into camera man, causing the camera to fall on the ground* AHHHHHH EW, EW, EW!!!!

Ben: CUT!

**#139: Titan Rising **_**(thanks to RadicalPuppy44 for this one) **_

_Terra and Raven are below trying to disable the machine. Robin and Slade are fighting in the railing. BB pops out of nowhere and begins singing._  
Beast Boy: *singing* everyone was Kung foo fighting...

**#140: Birthmark **_**(Thanks to pablothebankrobber82 for this one) **_

___Raven wakes up after having Robin catch her._

Robin: Hey Raven we're already alone and your half nake-  
_  
Raven slaps him and throws him off. Starfire comes onto the set._

Starfire: You! Stay away from my Robby-poo!

Robin: I told you not to call me that outside of the dressing rooms!

Alex: TMI AND CUT!


	17. I'm offically done

Hi guys. I'm having a really hard time saying this…but I don't think I'm going to make anymore Teen Titans Bloopers. Hey, all good things must eventually come to an end. But I am working on something just as funny. "The Malfoy Mishaps" are pretty much the same as Teen Titans Bloopers…only in the Harry Potter world…and with the Malfoy's. So, yes. it's the end of the Teen Titans Bloopers.

And as Beast Boy said, "GOOD NIGHT TOYKO!!!"


	18. I LIED! IM BACK!

_I LIED!!!! MWAH HA HA!!!! Lol, I could never leave you guys! Besides, this fanfic has the most reviews I've ever gotten! _

**# 141: Go! **

_**(Backstage, with special guest, me.)**_

Robin: Hey, why aren't you making any good chapters anymore?!

Me: Because I've been really busy!

Beast Boy: Don't give us any excuses!

Cyclone: YA, just answers!

Raven…Beast Boy your mask is dorky…

Beast Boy: SHUT UP!

Me: see? You guys are crazy.

Robin: So?!

Cyborg: ya, I'm getting bored!

Me: Well boo hoo, go cry me a river. I'm the author here and I get to decide who does what and when!

Cyclone: Oh yeah?!

Me: YEAH!

Beast Boy: and what if we say no to that?

Me: *raises fist* then I'll do this!

**POOF!!!!**

_Beast Boy is now a grandfather clock, Raven is in a bunny suite, Cyborg is a vampire, Cyclone is in Robin's clothes, and Robin is in a pink dress. _

Robin: WHY AM I AWALYS IN THE DRESS?!

Cyborg: Well, you are in touch with your feminine side more then the rest of us.


	19. I'm insane

_OK, I think the last one was kinda Miscellaneous, so…ya, I'll have some of those in here from time to time. Also a note: to all those who review this and give me ideas, I can't read all the reviews at once, so if your feeling like I'm not paying attention, I am really, it's just you guys review this thing like it's your job! Lol! Ok, and I don't think I'm going to do any for Date With Destiny, because that episode is funny enough. _

**# 142: Aftershock (Part 1)**

Raven: I trusted you, and you stole Beast Boy!

_Beast Boy, who was walking by OC, chokes on his drink._

Terra: Ya, he was waaaaay too good for you.

Raven: Your such a blonde!

Terra: *gasps* Take that back!

Raven: make me!

Cast, crew and everyone on set except Ciro and BB: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

_Terra and Raven lunge at each other, eyes closed, only they end up flailing they're arms and hitting nothing but air._

Cyclone…wow….

**# 143: Trouble in Tokyo **_**(thanks to Twilight and Pokemon Queen for this idea!)**_

___Beast Boy bursts in the room just after Starfire and Robin are about to kiss._

Robin: God d*^ it Beast Boy! AHHHH!!!!

_Pulls BB O.C. and starts beating the heck out of him. Security guys come and break it up. _

Beast Boy: *panting* Man, you really are insane.

**# 144: Birthmark **_**(Thanks Pablothebankrobber82)**_

___Raven wakes up after having Robin catch her_

Robin: Hey Raven we're already alone and your half nake-

_Raven slaps him and throws him off. Starfire comes onto the set._

Starfire: You * stay away from my Robby-poo!

Robin: I told you not to call me that outside of the dressing rooms!

Alex: TMI AND CUT!

**# 145: Stranded**

Starfire: Greetings to you, fellow Titan Robin. To see you unharmed is satisfying.

Robin…

Beast Boy: *O.C.* DUDE she said she's happy to see you!

Robin: Oh….


	20. Robin and his duct tape

_First, I would like to say sorry about 144. I repeat myself sometimes, so you'll have to watch that. Second, Mrs. Drummond is my study hall teacher. Once time, she had me and my friend Gabby take down some stuff she had taped to a wall, so that's where the duck tape thing comes in. Third, DUCK TAPE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**146: Sisters**

_**(before the camera rolls)**_

_Robin jumps on set next to Cyclone with a ball of duck tape._

Robin: AHHYYYYAAAA!!! *throws ball at her*

Cyclone: OWW! What the h*** was that?!…is that duct tape?

Robin: Yep.

Cyclone: How did you get that?

Robin: Oh, well first Drummond told me to put some stuff up, then she said 'take it down!' and I said 'God woman make up your mind!' so I took it down and rolled it up into a ball.

Cyclone:…you really _are _crazy….

**147: The End (part 3)**

_Robin throws duct tape ball at Trigon._

Trigon: OWW!!! What the-?

Cyclone: It's his duck tape ball.

Robin: *looks at ball* I could probably kill someone with this…

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**148: For Real**

_Auqalad is chasing the pollution only he trips and falls on his face._

Cyclone: That's gotta hurt

Aqualad: CURSE YOU KARMA!!!

**149: Kole**

_Just as Kole is about to jump on set and 'save' the Titans, Robin whips out his duct tape ball and hits all those poor dinos._

Robin: AH HA HA!

Cyclone: wow….

**150: Aftershock (part 1)**

_Robin tackles Terra._

Robin: Don't move or else I'll kill you with this duct tape ball (It works, I tried it on the camera man)!!!

_Camera pans to the left to show a pair of dead man's feet._

Terra: OH MY GOD!

Cyclone:…HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!


	21. My brain is not working right

_Robin is rapidly becoming like my best friend, Nathan, who is such a goofball you can't help but love him. _

**155: Miscellaneous**

_(I'm in the writing room when Robin bursts in)_

Robin: OY!

Me: What?!

Robin: Why haven't you been writing any good bloopers lately?

Me: what are you talking about? The duct tape thing was one of my best ideas!

Robin: Oh yeah?

Me: YEAH!

Robin: Oh…But…still!

Me: Just go back to your dressing room, pink sock guy.

Robin: Oh o-HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY SOCKS ARE PINK?!

Me: I know all, because I _write_ this story!

Robin:…good point….

Me: besides, I can't have brilliant ideas every dang day! These things take time.

Robin: oh ok…hey wait a minute! WHERE"S MY DUCK TAPE!?

_(Beast Boy, who is right outside the room, smirks because he has Robin's duct tape ball. Robin tackles him)._

Robin: MINE!


	22. Jacuzzi fun

**156: Birthmark**

_**(Backstage)**_

Beast Boy: Poor Raven…she hears voices…and she listens to them…

Cyclone: Yeah…

Beast Boy: *gasp*

Cyclone: What?

Beast Boy: *wicked grin* I've got an idea…

**157: The End (Part 1)**

_Beast Boy and Cyclone are hiding in in Raven's room, with a fan on. Raven is asleep._

Beast Boy: *into fan* Build it and I won't come…

Raven: *mumbling* build what?

Cyclone: *snorts*

Beast Boy: SHH! Build a Jacuzzi…

Raven: *wakes up in a trance* must…build…Jacuzzi…

**158: Divide and Conquer **

_Raven is standing over near screens _

Robin: hey Rae whattcha doin'?

Raven: Oh, a voice told me to build a Jacuzzi

Robin:…

_Cyclone and Beast Boy are laughing silently behind them._

**159: Sum of His Parts**

Fixit: you were broken. I have brought you here to be repaired.

_Raven walks in, looking around._

Alex: CUT!

Cyborg: Raven…what are you doing?

Raven: Oh I;m just looking for stuff to make my Jacuzzi

Cyborg:…

Fixit:…

**160: Birthmark**

Beast Boy: Um…surprise?

Raven: it is a surprise! Because now we can all have fun in the Jacuzzi I build!

Michael: Okaaaaaay…

Robin: Who told you that?

_Cyclone and Beast Boy hit the floor laughing._


	23. Inspration hit me!

_These got inspired today because me and my high skoler friend Jenna got locked outside our classroom. Also, thanks to my Social Studies Teacher, Mr. Wolff, and also Brady and Cullen, my two partners in crime. _

**# 161: Outside the Studio**

_Cyclone walks up._

Cyclone: Hey what's going on guys?

Raven: We're locked out.

_Robin starts banging on the door._

Robin: MUST-GET-INSIDE!

Raven: ROBIN! Think first! Use your head!

Robin: ok!

_Robin backs up and is about to charge at door._

Cyclone: *reading sign* Push. *pushes door open*

Robin: AHHYA! *charges and crashes inside*

**# 162: Homecoming (part 2)**

Mento: No, just too twisted.

Beast Boy: *O.C.* NO DUH!!!

Ben: CU-aw forget it!

**# 163: Titans Together**

Brain: *looking at map* …I didn't know Canada was a country!

Mallah: What? It is?

Cyclone: *O.C.* wow you guys are almost as dumb as Robin!

Robin: *O.C.* HEY!

Matt: Cut!

**# 164: Lightspeed **_**(Another wonderful one from Yingyang13)**_

___Kyd Wykkyd teleports behind Kid Flash._  
Kid Flash: Ahhhh! *faints*  
_**(Offset)**_  
See-More: *To Jinx* You ditch us for him?!?

**# 165: During the Theme Song **_**(And a thank you to RadicalPuppy44)**_

___When there's trouble you know who to call..._  
Beast Boy: Ghostbusters!


	24. I AM NOT DEAD!

_THIS BLOOPER=I'M NOT DEAD._

**# 166: Final Exam**

_Cyclone walks up behind Gismo and picks up a CD._

Cyclone: Hannah Montana?

Jinx: *snorts* what?

Michael: CUT!

Cyclone: *points at CD* that's what it says.

Mammoth: Dude lemme see!

Raven: *O.C.* that is Beast Boy's!

Beast Boy: *runs on camera and snatches CD from Cyclone* Nu-uh!

**------------Later on hidden camera----------------**

Beast Boy: *stroking CD lovingly* my precious….

_Cyclone and Cyborg are hiding, watching him._

Cyclone: Blackmail?

Cyborg: Oh yeah!


	25. Lalala

_Hey guys. Before I go any further, I would just take a second to thank KoalaSnow; the very first one who ever commented on my bloopers. And who's exact words were "But continue because I think this could go a long way". XD and they sure did! I never would have gotten past my first chapter with out your support! Thank you!!! And now, on with the show! _

**#167: Fear Itself**

_Raven is running from the monster thingy when all of a sudden Beast Boy jumps out from a corner, wearing a Dracula costume. _

Beast Boy: BOO! I am Dracula! Fear me!

Raven: *crosses arms* really? I only see Dorkula.

Michael: CUT!

**# 168: Trouble in Tokyo**

Robin: Your mother was a…a…

Cyclone:…yeah?

Beast Boy: *snorts*

Robin:…I forgot…

Ben: Alright, cut!

**#169: Titans Together**

Robin: You'll never-pssssh HA HA!

Brain:…What? What I do?

Robin: *covering mouth* I got the giggles.

Matt: Okaaay cut!

**#170: Only Human**

_Robin is about to throw the football, only Beast Boy jumps on him a little too early…_

Alex: CUT!

Robin: Gosh dang it Beast Boy, not in front of the camera!

Beast Boy: my bad!

Cyclone, Raven, and Starfire: …0_0

` _And hey you guys? Can you tell me if I haven't done any episodes yet? See, I want to do them all at one point, only I've lost track (I think I forgot around 100…). It would be a real help for me if you could tell me. Thankies, and tootles! XD (wow I sound really preppy there…)_


	26. Blooper26? wtf?

_**For the people who have been wondering, yes, I am a girl. *Everyone gasps* *glare***_

**171: Car Trouble**

Cyborg: *leaning out window* hey what's that sign say? 'Don't text and drive'? who would-

_The car crashed into a rock._

Cyclone: _that's _why.

Raven:…well who would make a stupid sign? Reading the sign is just as bad as texting!

**172: The End (Part 1)**

_Slade swings up into Robin's face._

Robin: *snorts*

Slade: What?

Robin: he's giving me a funny look!

Alex: CUT!

**173: Aftershock (Part 1)**

_Terra swings Robin into the grate thingy._

Robin: OWW!!!

Terra: *snorts* you ok?

Ciro: CUT!!!

**174: Divide and Conquer**

_Slade slams his hand down on the table, breaking his tea cup._

Butler: THAT'S IT!

Slade: What?

Butler: that's the tenth tea cup this morning! I quit! *walks O.C. left*

Ciro:…who was that guy?

Cyclone: I dunno, I'm not in this episode. I'm just the assistant director because you said that it would be fun.

Slade: Aw come on, George!

Butler: *O.C.* And my name _isn't _George!!

**175: Trouble In Tokyo**

_Robin in beating up Saico-Tek (And yes, that's how you spell it XD) when some blood/ink gets in his eye. _

Robin: Oh…oh my God…Oww!! I've got ink in my eye!

Saico-Tek: *sits up and laughs*

Robin: it's not funny! Cut or something! Oww ok CUT!


	27. VOTE!

_I've been looking around here for a while, and oh my Cheese Its (XD inside joke) a lot of people are making Teen titans bloopers!!! XD I think I started a craze! Oh, and don't go see that Disney version of "A Christmas Carol", ok? Dude, it freaked me out! And the ending sucks, it's not funny, and really scary. I felt bad, there were like 18 little kids in the theater! _

**176: The Lost Episode**

_Cyclone looks at script, then back at the Titans fighting on the stage, and walks over to the empty auditorium. She sits and pulls out popcorn._

Matt:…um, Cyclone, what are you doing?

Cyclone: I'm not in this episode, so I'm enjoying the show. C'MON PUNK ROCKET, YOU CAN BEAT 'UM!

Beast Boy: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!

**177: How Long Is Forever**

Cyborg: My last power cell burned out years ago, I'm obsolete Star…and I said that line wrong…and maybe one of the others can help.

Starfire: *snorts*

Alex: Okaaay lets try that again…

**178: Aftershock (part 1)**

Slade: Will you obey my every command?

Terra:…I'm scared

Ciro: CUT!

Slade: I'm not _that_ creepy, am I?

**179: Date With Destiny **

Kitten: Me-ow!

_Speedy, off stage with Cyclone, Aqualad, and Ciro, starts drooling. Cyclone slaps him._

Speedy: OWW! Wtf was that for?!

Cyclone: Drooling

**180: Bunny Raven…or How to Make a Titananimal Disappear**

Beast Boy: Killer gloves!

Cyclone: *O.C.* IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Ben: CUT!!! Gosh you guys!

_Alright, here's the thing. I'm not entirely sure if I am gonna keep doing these bloopers. BUT! BUT if you guys all share your thoughts in the poll on my profile, then I'll decide what to do next. BUT YOU MUST TAKE THE POLL, OR ELSE I'LL QUIT DOING THESE! Alrighty, l8rs! _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Wow you guys sure are persistent! And with out further adu, CHAPTER 28!!!!**_

**181: Aftershock (part 2)**

**Slade *thinking*:**_** ok, here comes my big scene when I end up in the lava! Which is really cheese…I hope it tastes good…anyway, now to jump! I'm not gonna jump! **_

***Normal* Who the hell wrote this?!**

**Alex: CUT!**

**----------------------take 2-------------------------------**

Slade: ok, I have to trick myself. Hey look at that! What? That over there! What where? *falls off rock*

**182: Fractured **

_Raven rearranges the subtitles on the screen, so now Beast Boy (instead of saying "Yuck! Rancid loogie!") he says_

Beast Boy: cloaked ironic guy! Wait…what?

Micheal *dully*: oh very funny Raven. Ha ha. CUT!

**183: Winner Take All**

Cyborg: What am I doing?

Robin:…I don't know…

Ciro: CUT!

**184: Betrayal**

Slade: Stay where you are child.

Beast Boy: Sike!

Alex: CUT! Dang I miss my megaphone…

**185: Transformation**

Robin: I don't care how you look.

_He tries to open the cocoon, only he's having some difficulty. _

Robin: Oh God this is stuck tight…I can't get it open…

Cyclone: *O.C.* Aw for Pete's sake! *walks on camera, opens cocoon with one hand*

Alex: CUT!

Robin: Yeah, well I loosened it up for ya!

_Ok guys, before you review. I have started a series of stick figure comics on Deivantart called "Batty the Mentally Deranged". If you like these bloopers, hopefully you'll like them. Please check them out, here's the link: .com/ hope to see you guys soon! Keep on reviewing, it makes the world go 'round! _


	29. Dang it I used the megaphone

_How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? _

**# 186: Episode 457-494 **_**(NOTE: you might want to skip this one, I've watched New Moon waaaaay to many times XD)**_

_Cyclone and Beast Boy run through the set of New Moon, where Aro is about to touch Edward. _

Cyclone: *running by* MIND RAPE! MIND RAPE!

**# 187: The End (part 3) **_**(Thanks to Rosalind2013!)**_

___Beast Boy is about to hug Raven, only instead, he kisses her. She pulls away, shocked._

Raven: *staring* …oh what the heck!? *kisses him again*

Ben: aaaaaaand CUT!

**# 188: Go!**

Cyborg _**(Actually in this particular part his name is Vic, but who cares about that?!) **_: More like find out if she'll give him another kiss.

Robin: 0_0 can you read my mind?

Cyclone: CUT!

Cyborg: Yes, I'm psychic.

Beast Boy: dude, no way!

Cyclone: I said, CUT!

Cyborg: Yes way!

Cyclone: HELLO?!

Robin: what's my middle name?

Cyborg: oh that's easy it's-

_Cyclone, annoyed, walks off screen, and then comes back with a megaphone._

Cyclone: I SAID, CUT!

Alex: MINE! *steals megaphone*

Cyclone: aw crud

Slade: oh now you've done it. You've doomed us all!

**# 189: Calling All Titans **

Brain: Shall we play a game?

Mallah: no. Get a f*king life. *stands up and knocks the table over*

**-----------------------------------PLEASE STAND BY-----------------------**

Mallah: *cheesy grin* um…yeah, sure….

Cyclone: *O.C* no, your not supposed to say anything!

Mallah: what? T_T why does no one tell me these things?!

Ben: CUT! *to Cyclone* I hate you

Cyclone: ^_^ I know

**# 190: Crash**

Starfire: …but still I wonder-what became of Gizmo?

Cyclone: *O.C* Who cares? The episode is over!

Michael: dang it, no it's not. Now you've ruined it. CUT!


	30. Oh my God, Raven is jealous!

_I'm not dead! Cookies for everybody! (Except you Chris. I hate you. And if you're reading this, get a life and stop drooling all over me, because I will NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! EVER!!!!)_

**# 191: Aftershock (part 1) **_**(Thanks to Rosalind2013! I love this one, it made me laugh)**_

___Beast Boy and Terra lean in to kiss, before Slade can interrupt them, Raven tackles Terra and pins her to the ground in a head-lock_.

Everyone: *stares*

Raven: *still with Terra in headlock* what?  
Cyclone: *sigh* *walks on set* that's the third time today! *grabs Raven by her arm and drags her off-set* Guess we've gotta tape you to a chair for this scene…

Robin: I'll go get my duct-tape ball!  
Alex (into megaphone): CUT! ..let's try it again once Raven is detained...

**-------Later, Backstage interview w/ Terra-----**

Terra: I thought I was gonna have to get a stunt-double for that scene! Raven tackles like an all-star quarter back!

**#192: Trouble in Tokyo**

Bookstore owner: Although few people today believe  
it, Brushogun was no myth.

Cyclone *O.C.*: NO DIP SHERLOCK!

Ben: CUT!

**#193: The Lost Episode**

Punk Rocket: So quiet and proper!

Raven *O.C*: Tell me about it!

Matt: CUT!

Raven: Sorry.

Terra: You should be.

_Raven tackles Terra, who starts screaming._

Cyclone: Gosh dang it, not again! *walks OC* Robin, where's your duct tape?

**#194: Nevermore**

Raven: If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever.

Beast Boy: Oh snap, really?

Michael: CUT! 

Cyborg: Great, now we ruined another tape.

Beast Boy: Shut up! I don't know these lines! And _why _is this episode called "Nevermore"?

Raven *staring off into space*: I don't know, Beast Boy. I don't know.

Beast Boy:…Ok, now your starting to freak me out.

**#195: Sisters**

Starfire: I…did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.

Kid: Nah, it's ok, you can use one of ours *holds up a shovel*

Alex *using…man, do I even have to tell you?* : CUT! That's not in the script!


	31. Happy Holidays!

_ My Christmas present to you guys = a special Christmas blooper. And what better way to celebrate the holidays with some caroling? _

* * *

**# 196: Christmas Caroling ****(****Miscellaneous)**

Everyone: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Robin: A package in a pine tree!

Cyclone: What?! No, it's a partridge in a pear tree!

Robin: Whatever

Everyone: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Robin: two snapping turtles and a package in a pine tree!

Cyclone: Dude, you're wrong!

Everyone: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Robin: three tubes of lip gloss-

Cyclone: That doesn't even rime with hen!

Robin: -two snapping turtles, and a package in a pine tree!

Everyone: on the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Robin: four loud canaries-

Cyclone: Ok, now you're just making this crap up

Robin: - three tubes of lip gloss, two snapping turtles, and a package in a pine tree!

Everyone: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Robin: five balls of duct tape!

Cyclone: What the heck dude, those aren't-

Robin: four loud canaries, three tubes of lip gloss, two snapping turtles, and a package in a pine tree!

Everyone: On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Robin: six nuns' drunk-

Cyclone: WTF-?

Robin: five balls of duct tape, four loud canaries, three tubes of lip gloss, two snapping turtles, and a package in a pine tree!

Everyone: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Robin: seven loafs of bread-

Cyclone: …loafs of bread…?

Robin: six nuns' drunk, five balls of duct tape, four laud canaries, three tubes of lip gloss, two snapping turtles, and a package in a pine tree!

Everyone: on the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Robin: eight pairs of panties-

Cyclone: 0_0

Robin: seven loafs of bread, six nuns' drunk, five balls of duct tape, four loud canaries, three tubes of lip gloss, two snapping turtles, and a package in a pair tree!

Everyone: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Cyclone: now who would love you idiots is beyond me!

Robin: nine pop stars singing-

Hannah Montana: You get the best of both worlds-

Cyclone: What the-? WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!

Robin: eight pairs of panties, seven loafs of bread, six nuns' drunk, five balls of duct tape, four loud canaries, three tubes of lip gloss, and a package in a pine tree!

Everyone: On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Robin: ten angry shoppers-

Shoppers: WE WANT BARBIES!

Hannah Montana: I GOT NERVE!

Cyclone: You're GONNA get a black eye if you don't SHUT UP!

Robin: nine pop stars singing, eight pairs of panties, seven loafs of bread, six nuns' drunk, five balls of duct tape, four loud canaries, three tubes of lip gloss, two snapping turtles, and a package in a pine tree!

Everyone: On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Robin: eleven Final Fantasy games-

Cyclone: Oh God

Robin: ten angry shoppers-

Shoppers: MY TRANSFORMER, GET OFF YA OLD LADY!

Robin: nine pop stars singing-

Hannah Montana: HE COULD BE THE ONE!

Cyclone: YOUR GONNA DIE!

Robin: eight pairs of panties, seven loafs of bread, six nuns' drunk, five balls of duct tape, four loud canaries, three tubes of lip gloss, two snapping turtles, and a package in a pine tree!

Everyone: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Cyclone: How many freaking days of Christmas are there?!

Robin: twelve guys with hangovers-

Guys: I have a unicorn parked out back, wanna come see?

Robin: eleven Final Fantasy games, ten angry shoppers-

Shoppers: WE WANT PIE!

Robin: nine pop stars singing-

Hannah Montana: EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES-

Cyclone: THAT'S IT! *tackles her*

Robin: eight pairs of panties-

Cyclone: *strangling Hannah* How on Earth did you even come up with that?!

Robin: seven loafs of bread, six nuns' drunk, five balls of duct tape-

Cyclone: AS IF ONE WASN'T ENOUGH!

Robin: four loud canaries, three tubes of lip gloss-

Cyclone: *to everyone* Quick, everybody shut up so we can end the song!

Robin: two snapping turtles-

Everyone except Cyclone: AND A PACKAGE IN A PINE TREE!

Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!

~TTCyclone


	32. I GOT TO THE 200TH BLOOPER! HUZZAH!

**Well, it's a beautiful Friday morning-**

** (Robin w/ a country accent): not in Indiana!**

** -It's a lovely 35 degrees outside-**

** (Robin): WHY WON'T THE SNOW MELT!**

** -and to top it all off; I feel like crap and I'm stuck at home sick! **

** (Robin): *edges away slowly***

** Besides my day, how are you? (I OWN NOTHING)**

* * *

** #197: Crash **_**(Thanks to Rosalind2013!)**_

_ Cyborg turns and looks at the stop sign_

Cyborg: I'm supposed to do WHAT to it?  
Cyclone: Eat it!  
C_yborg throws his hands up in the air and starts making wild hand gestures_

Cyborg: say _WHAT_! I have to EAT _that_! You have got to be kidding me!

**#198: The Lost Episode**

Robin: Titans! Trouble!

Beast Boy: Who cares?!

Matt: CUT!

Robin: man that was my big moment!

Beast Boy: Dude, you have waaaaay to many 'big moments'

Robin: how d'you know?

Beast Boy: Have you looked outside lately?! You've got a sea of fangirls! *gestures to window*

Robin: *looks out the window* holy crud!

Raven: welcome to the 21st century.

**#199: Trouble in Tokyo**

_The truck driver, instead of stopping in front of S__aico-Tek, runs over him._

Saico-Tek: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Truck Driver: Oh sorry!

Ben/Michael/Matt: CUT!

Robin: it's ok! He's just made of ink!

Cyclone: Um…that was a real actor.

Robin: 0_0 really?

Cyclone: ya. We're to poor to afford actual ink puppets.

Ben: HEY!

**# **_**(HOLY CRAP IT'S THE 200**__**TH**__** BLOOPER EVERYBODY!) **_**200: Mad Mod**

Robin: Titans! Um…

Cyclone: *O.C.* move!

Robin: I don't wanna!

Cyclone: *still OC* No you idiot! That's your line!

Robin: what's my line?

Cyclone: move!

Robin: no!

Ciro: Oh for the love of - CUT!

Robin: CUT!

**#201: Sisters**

Blackfire: How do I look?

Robin: like a ho.

Blackfire: *gasp* Awesome! That's exactly what I was going for!

Alex: **CUT!**

Cyclone: Blackfire, you're supposed to-

Blackfire: Blackfire?

Cyclone: …ya, that's your name.

Blackfire: My name sounds like I'm black!

Cyclone: well-

Blackfire: FOR NOW AND FOREVER, I SHAL NOW BE CALLED SHELIA!

Cyclone: Um, Alex? What am I supposed to do?

Alex: I don't care, just let her dream.

Shelia: BOW DOWN EARTHLINGS! FOR I KNOW A GUY FROM MCDONALDS!

Robin: *bows* you are worthy, we are not!

Everyone else: *walks away*

**#202: Fear Itself**

_The lights go out._

Beast Boy: It's dark in here!

Raven: it's dark for everyone, you idiot.

Beast Boy: nu-uh! Not Alaskans! And dudes with night-vision goggles!

**#203: Can I keep Him?**

_(On set)_

Starfire: *holding Silkie and looking at the camera* Can I feed him _now_?

Cyclone: NO! You just fed him like, eight minutes ago!

Starfire: so?

Cyclone: if you overfed him, he'll DIE!

Starfire: …..so?

**#204: X**

Robin: *to X* I see you've gotten fat

Red X: I see you still look like a teenage girl but not hot.

Robin: *gasp* TAKE THAT MACK YOU MUGGAR!

Red X: …dude, I'm not a mugger.

Robin: oh ya? I've seen you make out with mugs before! Those poor, poor cups…

Red X: you IDIOT! Do you even know what a mugger is?!

Robin: ya. It's what you are.

Red X: AAAAAAAHHHH TALKING TO YOU IS LIKE TALKING TO A WALL! *walks off*

Robin: SAME GOES TO YOU BUDDY! …I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!

Red X: *O.C.* ARGH! KILL ME NOW!

**#205: Haunted**

_Robin turns off the lights._

Robin: AAAAAAAHHHHH OHMIGOD AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Starfire: WTF?

Robin: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH IT'S DARK!!!!

Ben: *OC and covering ears* WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE…SHUT HIM UP!

Cyclone: *whacks Robin upside the head w/ a book*

Robin: Ow! WTF?!

Cyclone: *shrugs* Well, it shut him up.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. Wow I did five more then normal. What is wrong with me? *throws confetti* YAYS 200****TH**** BLOOPER HAS BEEN BYPASSED TODAY! HUZZAH! *computer crashes* SH**! ROBIN! DID YOU DO THAT?! **

** (Robin): *running away* AAAAAAHHH RUN AWAY!!!!!**

** YA YOU BETTER RUN, BOY! *turns to audience* What? Your still here? Review this already! ^_^ I mean, please? ….No, seriously, why **_**are**_** you still here? ** **Why am I still here? Where am I? Who are you people? WHY IS OBAMA PRESEDENT?! AAAAAAAAAHHHH WHY?! **

** (Robin): …um, Batty's having a mental breaking down right now, please come back later.**

** I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

** (Robin): CRUD SHE FOUND ME! Well, later you guys! AHHHHHHH!!!! *runs off***

_**(FYI: I normally go by my other usernames {like at Youtube and on Deviantart}, Battybatzgirl. I'm starting to regret naming my account 'TTCyclone'… wow is this author's notes actually **_**this**_** long? I should stop talking your ear off…) **_


	33. Michael Jackson returns?

** (Robin): WHAT?! **

** (Me):*jumps* What?**

** (Robin) What the heck? Two updates in one week?! ARE YOU MAD!?**

** (Me): …nope. I've just been hanging around Deviantart for too long. ^_^ Oh look, the readers! Um…ya, I think I might be hyped up on coffee flavored jelly beans (have you ever had those?! They're AWESOME!) which is why this is…kinda random. Either that or I'm going crazy in my sickness. **

* * *

**#206: Winner Take All**

Robin: Earth!

Starfire: Fire!

Cyborg: Wind!

Beast Boy: Water!

Raven: Light!

Everyone: *turns to me at me computer*

Me: …uhh…computer..?

Red X (OC): and with all of your powers combined I am…*leaps down from ceiling* MICHEAL JACKSON!!!

Me: Are you f**king kidding me?

Cyborg: funny isn't it?

Raven: some idea for a Blooper.

Robin: MY ARCH NEMESIS!

Beast Boy: Aren't you dead?

Starfire: QUICK! SEND IT BACK!

Ciro: I don't want to know.

**#207: Betrayal **

_Terra stares at her reflections in the mirror, looking horrified…_

Terra: Wait…is that a zit?

Alex: CUT! Hey – where'd my megaphone go?

Cyclone: *whistling innocently while holding something behind her back*

Terra: ZOMG CALL THE MAKEUP DEPARTMENT I'VE GOT A FREAKING ZIT!

Raven: *snicker*

**#208: Fractured **

Larry: *with glowing finger* E.T. go home!

Michael: CUT!

Starfire: HEY! I'm the dumb alien slut on this show! AND NO ONE CAN REPLACE ME…EVER!

Everyone: 0_0

Cyclone: *to Michael* Um…remind me again why we hired her?

**#209: X**

Robin: There are those who commit crimes…

Cyclone: *O.C.* and those who do crappy voice overs.

Ben: CUT!

**#210: ** **Sisters **_**(Thanks to Cheetahluv16!)**_

__Blackfire: Okay, I'm cruising through the Jikonis nebula and-  
Starfire: Sister, that nebula is full of black holes. You know travel there is forbidden.  
Blackfire: Most fun things in life are.  
Robin: Wait, we're heroes. Wouldn't be, I don't know, suspicious that she's doing illegal stuff?

**-------in another scene because I'm to lazy to do another actual Blooper-----**

Robin: Look, you're sister was... interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place.  
Raven: That is SO cliché.  
Robin: Raven! You're not even in this scene... but she does have a point. Can we change the script?  
Alex: NO!

* * *

**Why won't my eyes close….T_T**


	34. Another note

Hey guys. I just wanted to check up here.

I've been feeling really depressed right now. All because of this stupid guy. He gave me hope for a second…never mind. If you're really that interested, go to my profile. It'll be explained there.

And as if right now, I'm not really in the Blooper mood. Not even Robin can snap me out of it.

I'm really sorry.

I'm just…not dead.

I just won't be posting for a while. Take care,

-Batty.


	35. All fanmade chapter

**I've been thinking about it a while - er, more like all night, I couldn't really sleep - and I thought about something. Even if I'm not in the blooper mood, that doesn't mean that you guys aren't. You guys have been sending me Bloopers, and I haven't used them yet, so…For the first time in Teen Titan Blooper history, I present to you the all-fan made blooper chapter!**

* * *

**211: Transformation **_**(Thanks Rosalind2013)**_

Robin: I'm your friend Starfire. I don't care how you look! *rips open the cocoon* *stares, then bursts out laughing*

Starfire: what? *she sits up with the scales and horn still on her head*

Robin: *falls over, still laughing hysterically*

Starfire: *slaps him then stomps off set*

Cyclone: *using megaphone* CUT! WHERE are the makeup people??

Makeup People: *OC* Right here!

Cyclone: She's supposed to be CURED!!!

Alex: *walks up and snatches megaphone* Give me that!

**212: Date With Destiny **_**(Again, by Rosalind2013)**_

_Kitten and Fang kiss._

Beast Boy: *OC* Eeewwww!!!

Alex: THAT'S IT!!! *Throws megaphone down* *stomps off set*

Cyclone: Wait We not done torturing you yet!

Speedy: *runs on set, picks up megaphone* *cheers and runs off*

Everyone else: *stares*

Beast Boy: Well that wasn't weird at all.

**213: Lightspeed **_**(By RadicalPuddy44)**_

_Kid Flash is running, and Jinx trips him._

Kid Flash: Help! I have fallen and I cannot get up!

**214: Titans East **_**(Again, by RadicalPuppy44)**_

_Aqualad and Speedy are fighting, and Bumble Bee is getting really annoyed!_

Speedy: Yo mamma

Auqalad: Yo daddy

Bumble Bee: Yo whole generation!

Beast Boy: Oh, you just got pwned!

Cyborg: BB, your not even in this episode. Why are you here?

Beast Boy: I missed you L

**215: Mother Mae Eye **_**(Another by RadicalPuppy44)**_

Beast Boy: *looking at the gingerbread people* Robin, I see bread people!

* * *

**Well, that's it for now…I laughed at your reply Rosalind. My friend Jessica actually did smack him…**


	36. Chapterwhatever

**216: ****Miscellaneous**

Robin: *pops up next to computer desk* HEY!

Me: What?

Robin: What are you doing, not making blooper's again?

Me: …no, I'm just taking a break. Today's my birthday, and I've earned a break.

Robin: yeah, just keep telling yourself that

Me: What did you say?

Robin: nothing! Hey how are you and -

Me: *hands on his throat* Say Cullen's name and I'll kill you

Robin: *gulp*

Me: I thought so *letting go*

Robin: well you've got a fan base out there! People wanna see Raven try to kill Terra and Speedy mess up his lines!

Speedy: *O.C* HEY!

Me: well, I'm not some dang button that you lot can just simply push 24/7. I've got a life ya know -

Beast Boy: *O.C* You do?!

Me: SEE?! That's what I'm talking about! Besides, I'm so damn tired right now, and I'm stuck using my accursed laptop for like the rest of the weekend. I'm just gonna go let you have your own bloopers. Do whatever, go crazy, see if I care. If anyone needs me, I'll be over there on the couch watching the crappy animation movies that they show at five in the morning. *walks away*

Starfire: *walks over* so, we can do whatever we want?

Robin: *looks at Starfire*

Starfire: *looks at Robin*

**---------------CENSORED!!!!!!!--------------------**

Beast Boy: *holding rubber duckie* YES! Finally, I get a duckie of my own!!!

Raven: *grins evilly at Terra*

Terra: *sweatdrop*

Slade: *riding on a horse* YAY I GOT A PONY!!! GIDDYUP!!!


	37. 2 much AVPM 4 mexD

_**Ok, watching A.V.P.M. (A Very Potter Musical) about fifteen times really put me back in the blooper mood! (Oh, and BTW, "Get me some nasonex you swine!" = best Voldy line ever!) Thus, this chapter is full of little quotes from there. For those of you who have seen it, I hope you can catch them. For those of you who haven't…well…you should go watch it. It's hilarious.**_

_

* * *

_

_**217: Forces Of Nature**_

_Sorcerer (aka Slade): Burn fire! Burn it all except for the comic book store!_

_Ciro: CUT!_

_**218: X **__**(Thanks to Titansgirl-otherstuff!)**_

_Robin and Red X are battling, one of Red X's __blades slip and cuts off one of Robin's hair spikes._

Red X: *looks at Robin* Oops; sorry dude. Robin: you cut my hair. Red X: wait a second... take it easy, Robin. Robin: No one TOUCHES my hair! *pulls ball of duct tape from behind his back* Red X: Wait.. what are you doing with that? *begins backing away with Robin behind him* NO... STOP!

*********PLEASE STAND BY*********

Cyclone: Well, looks like we're getting a new Red X. Alex: thank goodness he signed that waiver. Robin:*stroking place where his hair was cut off* he deserved it! *talking to self* my hair... My beautiful hair! IT'S RUINED!

**219: Titans East**

**(Backstage)**

Cyborg: *reading script* What the hell is a "Titans East"?

**220: Fractured ****(Thanks to WolfDoodlez for the idea ^^)**

**(In Robin's Dressing Room)**

Larry: 0.0 *steals Robin's duck tape ball*

Robin: *Jumps out from no where* AH HA HA I CAUGHT YOU NOW GIMME!

Larry: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HELP! HELP! I'M BEING MUGGED!

Blackfire: *flying into room dramatically* DID SOMEONE SAY SHEILA?!

**221: Trouble In Tokyo**

_Robin and Starfire kiss._

Cyborg: well it's about time!

Beast Boy: *whispering* ok Raven make out with me

Raven: WHAT!?

Beast Boy: it's in the moment!

Raven:…oh what the heck? *leans in for a kiss*

_Starfire and Robin break apart._

Beast Boy: *walking off stage* No, Nevermind, the moment's gone.

Raven:…but-

Beast Boy: THE MOMENT'S GONE!!!

**223: Aftershock (Part 2)**

_Terra is flying over the empty city streets on her magic flying rock thingy, and a loud crunching noise is heard off screen, messing up her voice-over._

Cyclone: what the-Beast Boy, what are you doing?

Beast Boy: …eating….

Cyclone: what are you eating?!

Beast Boy: *staring at food in his hand* I have no idea…

**224: Nevermore **(Lol hey the book I'm writing is called "Nevermore"! ^_^ Little fun fact for ya!)

Beast Boy: *staring at all seven different colored Raven's* I can't date _all_ of you!

**225: Apprentice (Part 2)**

_Robin lunges at Slade, who grabs his wrist and twists his arm backwards. _

Slade: Why did the teenagers sneak into the pirate movie?

Robin:…what?! Dude that's not in our-

Slade: because it was rated *pulls out his arm…which now has a hook on it* R!!!

Robin: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Breaks away from Slade* What the hell is that?!

Ciro and Cyclone: *clinging to each other* OH MY GAWD HE'S GOT A HOOK!

Everyone: *screams and flees the set*

Slade: *sneezes* I think I'm allergic to fear. Get me some nasonex, damn it!

* * *

**Ok, well a lot of people have been asking what my secret is; like how much crack or caffeine I'm on when I write this. Actually, truth be told, none. It just comes naturally. XD I'm just that crazy. R&R! (And holy cheese the Percy Jackson and The Olympians movie FINALLY came out! I'm gonna go see it tomorrow with my friend Rachel! {She think's that Percy is hot…} *squee*) **


	38. Pablo DIED! TT

**Um…ya, I recently transferred schools, and they actually GIVE homework. (at my other school, I just did it in study hall…but there's no study hall here ****) And let me just say that going outside for a walk does NOT RELIEVE STRESS!!! GAH!!!**

* * *

**#226: Mad Mod**

Mad Mod: You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!

Robin: Aw man!

Ciro: CUT!

Beast Boy: *points OC at Aqualad and Speedy, who are both drinking sodas* Hey! How come they don't have to do any work?!

Speedy: 'cause we're not in this episode.

Aqualad: Yeah. Take that, grass stain.

Ciro: -_-

**#227: Episode 257-494**

Robin: *grabbing camera* Do not watch this program! It will-

_Then behind him, comes Luke (this weird guy in my class), holding a dead frog._

Luke: *showing frog to Raven* PABLO!!! PABLO DIED!!!! HE'S DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

********PLEASE STAND BY********

Luke: -AAAAAAAAAD!!!!

Ben: …um, ok, hey B-

Me: *walking OC, grabbing Luke by ear* already ahead of ya.

**#228: Snowblind**

Cyclone: *looking at bear* ….is that a fish in a bear suit…?

Ben: what? *looks at bear…fish…thing* oh my gosh…is it…

Kovar: WFT THIS IS A FISH!!!

**#229: Lightspeed**

Kidflash: *trips while running from Billy*

Ben: Aug! CUT!

KF: F**K!

Billy: HAHAHAHAHAhAhA!!!

* * *

**The reason I'm no doing a #230 is because I thought of a special blooper while watching Invader Zim this morning. ^^ Ah ha ha, now you'll just have to wait to see what it is! **


	39. WHODUNNIT!

**Ya know, me spelling "Jesus" wrong on a Bible test today and hysterically laughing about it when everyone else looks at you funny really gives oneself time to think.**

** Think about why the heck I'm such a freak.**

** …Maybe that's why I'm wearing huge black nerd glasses…^_^ (Oh and to all the IZ and DP fans out there who watch "Clash of the Nicktoons" on Nick every afternoon {like me} I think I'm not the only one who says this. *deep breath* WTF NICKTOONS! PLANKTON?!?!?!?!?!?! BEETING DANNY IN HIS AWESOME GHOSTLY-GHOST-NESS?! NO! AND INVADER ZIM BEING BEAT BY WOLVEREVE?! ****(Wait, I can't go on because I am both a fan of IZ and The X-men…crap…) ****BUT COME ON! IZ ALL THE WAY!**

** *exhales* Well. My rant is over. On to the bloopers!**

* * *

**# 230: This-is-why-people-like-me-should-be-kept-away-from-cream-soda-and-computer-access**

Puppet King: NOOOOOOO!!! The magic! Without it, I'm just a...

_Batty _**(aka me, if you people don't know already) **_walks on stage, smoking laptop in hand._

Batty: ok, WHO TRASHED MY COMPUTER?

Ciro: CUT!

Raven: someone trashed it?

Batty: YEAH! And I know, 'cause it's got Coke all over it! And everyone in this room had Coke recently, because of that St. Patrick's Day party we had last week.

Robin: Yeah, I remember that. I can still feel the hangover…

Speedy *whispering*: Hangover? Don't you have to be drunk to get one of those?

Robin: Yeah…the studio people wouldn't let us have actual beer, so they gave us all Coke instead. It works wonders…

Batty: If no one confesses, I'm calling the police!

*******IN THE PO-PO'S HEADQUATERS*******

Robin: …Starfire? Are you wearing a police costume?

Starfire: *nods*

Beast Boy: Wait, wait. If Star's the good cop, and Kid Wykkyd's the bad cop…then who is Kole?

Kole: ^_^ I'm the funny cop! Pull my finger!

Batty: Okaaay….so here's the list of suspects…

*****PLEASE STAND BY*****

Batty: Got that?

Beast Boy: *standing up and waving arms around in a frenzy* OOOH! OOOH! Can I be a cop too?!

Starfire: Of course!

BB: SWEET!

Robin: *standing up from accused table* well wtf! How come _he_ gets to be free?

Batty: Because, he's too much of a ladies man to hurt any girl! (Except Terra, Starfire, Raven…forget it, BB's bad at romance.)

Robin: I'm a ladies man! *leans over to Cy* Cyborg! Define the word, "man"!

Cyborg: ….um…

Batty: Wait! Ok, *points randomly* you, you, you, and you are all good.

Robin: WHAT? That only leaves G-narrk, Jinx, Me, and that random turkey over there!

Batty: yeah, so?

Robin: This is insane! G-narrk is stupid! He can't even say anything! And Jinx is EVIL! I bet _HE_ did it!

Jinx: Ah! I'm a GIRL! *slaps Robin with trout*

Robin: WHERE DID THAT TROUT COME FROM?!

Batty: SHUT UP OR I'LL JUST SAY YOU DID IT!

Starfire: Now G-narrk, can you tell us what you think happened?

G-narrk: G-narrk, lkjflakdjf lskareaf lksfPOOPOOdslfjadsnvdlsjva!!!

Starfire: …

Kole *leans and whispers*: he said that that turkey did it.

Batty: how do you know?

Kole: …I don't know…

Robin: THE TURKEY?! HOW THE HELL CAN THE TURKEY-?

Batty: *stands up and points to Robbie* Officers! Restrain him!

_Three police officers come in and put Robin in a Straight Jacket. (It's actually quite warm. I should know, I've had to wear it a couple tim- 0_0 why am I typing this?)_

Officer One: Hey! Haven't we seen you in here for something before?

Robin: *shifty eyes* …no…

Another Officer: Yeah, you're the guy who hijacked that truck full of duct tape!

Robin: No, that was my evil twin.

Officers: …

Officer One: Well I can't argue with _that_ logic.

Another Officer: Yeah, we'll just have to keep a lookout for this…"evil twin" of yours.

Batty & Raven: *claps hand to forehead*

Beast Boy: *looking at imaginary watch* can we hurry up? I've got a date in ten minutes and-

Terra: Ah HEM!

BB: 0_0 crap….

Terra: *slaps BB* You evil lying little –

Raven: *tackles Terra*

Terra: AAAAAAHHHH GET HER OFF!!! *runs around in a frenzy w/ Ray on her back*

Raven: WHEEEE RIDE 'UM COWBOY, YAHOO!

Robin: *rolls eyes* Oh SURE, put ME in a Straight Jacket, but not the two over there! Yeah THAT makes sense.

Batty: Shut up! Shut up! Oh my gawd why the heck won't you shut up! You're just as annoying as my neighbor!!!

Robin: OH YEAH?

Batty: YEA-

Slade, Starfire, Kole, and G-narrk: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! AND IF YOU DON'T THINK WE CAN'T SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG, BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!

Ciro: *walks in room, and sees all the crazy stuff* What the heck is going on here?!

Batty & Robin: *pointing at one another…wait Robin can't point…ok never mind just pretend he's pointing XD* SHE/HE DID IT!

Ciro: …well, I found out who trashed your computer, Batty. You had a coke lying there, and knocked it over yourself.

Robin: AH HA HA! PROOF!!!

Batty: …oh…sorry…*turns to everyone else* SORRY GUYS! BIG MISTAKE! You can all go home now!

Everyone: *stops doing all the crap previously done and looks at Batty* Aww! *calms down and leaves*

Batty: …ok, I guess this blooper was a complete waist…*leaves and turns off lights in the headquarters*

Robin: *only a voice in darkness* Hello? Guys? I'm still here! You-you're coming back…right?

* * *

** What have I done? Good Lord, this was originally going to be something like the IZ episode "Mysterious Mysteries" where each of the characters tells their sides of the story, but I realized that it's hard to do that in Word. (XD I know ALL the lines in that episode I've watched it so many freaking times. I was quoting it to my mom just now…) Whatever. Sorry if this makes no sense…because honestly, it doesn't. Oh well. Deal with it in therapy. REVIEW, OR EVIL PLOT BUNNIES WILL EAT YOUR HEAD OFF WHILE YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!!!**

**(Oh, and I also learned today during Social Studies that our beloved Cookie Monster from Sesame Street has been changed to "Veggie Monster" to "encourage kids eating their veggies" or something like that crap. T-T WHY GOD, WHY?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH COOKIE MONSTER! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!)**

**Another thing: I think I'm going to start posting the TT Bloopers on Deviantart. I don'y know If I'll start from the beginning, but I dunno. If anyone wants to check them out, then go to my profile. I'll have the link to my Devart page. Cool. Thats it.  
**


	40. Ask Mystic Mindy!

**# 231: Episode 257-494 **

*************************ON SET!!********************************

_Beast Boy walks by the team, wearing one of Raven's cloaks._

Robin: !

Raven: ….What the heck are you doing with my cloak, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: *turns, in mystic voice* I is not Beast Boy. My name is now Mystic Mindy, and I can see the future!!!!

Cyborg: *takes Ravens cloak off of him*

Beast Boy: *blink* oh hey guys. Whats up?

Everyone: …

Cyborg: *puts cloak back on him*

BB: *mystic voice* ASK ME ANYTHING, SWINES! I SHALL TELL THE CORRECT ANSWER!

Raven: Okaaaay, whats 2+2?

BB: 6! _**(A/N: XD OMG IT'S A FAIRLY ODD PARENTS REFERENCE!!!)**_

Starfire: What is the capital of planet Blorch?

BB: SOMEKINDOFAILENWORD!

Starfire: *gasp* he's RIGHT!

Robin: Why do the ladies hate me? T_T

BB: BECAUSE YOU'RE A PANSY AND YOU CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP EVERYNIGHT, WHILE SHAVNG YOUR TOASTER AND WALKING YOUR PET STICKY-NOTE!

Robin: …damn he's good.

Cyborg: *opens mouth*

BB: I'M NOT EVEN GONNA ANSWER THAT BECAUSE IT'S DISCUSTING!

Raven: Will Terra ever give up on getting you? (BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE.)

BB: NO, BECAUSE THE FANS HAVE TOLD BATTY THAT THEY LOVE TERRA MORE THEN YOU.

Raven: **WHAT?!**

Robin: Oh frick…now you've done it…RUN ALL YOU BB/TERRA FANS! RUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raven: RAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR! *runs into camera*

**--------------------PLEASE STAND BY----------------------**

* * *

**I bet a lot of you are starting at the screen thinking, "WHAT!? THAT'S IT? THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!" well I know. And truth be told, I'm going on a comedy block. (And yes, I'm a BB/Terra shipper, so I have no room to make fun of them XD)**

** OK NOW LISTEN ALL YOU PPLE OUT THERE READING THIS!**

** ….DON'T FORGET TO BREATH!**

** XD ok, that wasn't it, but breathing IS important. Beast Boy – er, excuse me, Mystic Mindy wants to know YOUR QUESTIONS! All you have to do is send me a PM, and Mindy shall look over them, and she'll (he'll…whatever…) pick a few to be answered in the next blooper chapter. **

** BUT IT'S GOTTA BE A PM, CAUSE IF ITS JUST IN THE REVIEW, THEN ANYONE CAN READ IT, AND THAT DOES NOT MAKE MINDY HAPPY!!! **

**Whatever, I'm just typing what he (she) is saying. REVIEW!  
**


	41. Questions answered! mostly

**QUICK! WHAT COLOR IS MICHEAL JACKSON! **

**…now that I have you're attention, STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT, BECAUSE NO ONE CARES. (Jk!) Ok, anyway, when I asked you people to send me crazy questions, I was expecting wild insane ones. **

** I was truly disappointed. It's like you people have no lives! (oh wait…you don't if you're reading this XD but its ok, I don't have one either because I'm **_**writing**_** this.)**

** Anyway. This chapter goes out to Shadow Talon Girl because 1) I love her avatar and 2) she really reminded me how desperate my fans are. XD **

* * *

_(And for those of you who are fans of the Puppet Pals {aka Potter and Avatar Puppet Pals} like myself, then this chapter also goes out to you. Because Puppets kick butt. Epically you, Clopin puppet XD) _

**# 232: ****Miscellaneous**

Robin: I don't see why we have to do this.

Beast Boy: *holding camera & filming Robbie* Because, we need to do it for the fans! So just read the paper that Batty gave you so we can answer some of the fan's questions!

Robin: Fine, fine, whatever…*looks at paper* Ok…um…Sparklez321 writes, "you suck, why do you keep writing new chapters you piece of sh**, why do you make fun of the best show ever, go to Hell fking looser".

BB: *laughs nervously* Not _that_ one Robin…ex-nay on the lames-fay!

Robin: …what?

BB: JUST READ THE OTHER SHEET!

Robin: ok, ok, ok! Gawd, you're as bad as my mom! Um…ok, SkilletFan000 asks, "How come no matter what happens to it, Speedy's hair is always perfect?" Well, SkilletFan000, it only looks so perfect because whenever a strand sticks out or it gets frizzy, we have to cut and he has to go to the makeup department.

Beast Boy: Oh my gosh, ya, that happens waay too much. He's such a pre-Madonna.

Robin: Ok…MazSer asks, "In the Teen Titans theme tune, does it say 'When there's evil on the attack' or 'When gazebos are on the attack'?" Well, the first few episodes were going to be about us buying a gazebo, and then have it turn evil and take on Slade's role. But then, the writers realized that gazebos can't talk, so that crushed that theory.

Beast Boy: Next question. *slowly zooms in on Robin's face*

Robin: ok…um…Titan-GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE! Ok, Titansgirl-otherstuff asks, "Why does my printer sound like a space ship?" The logic is quite simple. 0_0 Bigfoot.

Beast Boy: …okaaaay, next.

Robin: …Well, this one is actually from Batty, and she is asking, "why the hell do I always get so many reviews for this piece of shi-"

BB: MOVING ON

Robin: Hey, why aren't you answering these? I thought you were Mystic Mindy!

Beast Boy: Yeah, well, Raven had to get her cloaks dry-cleaned, so I've got nothin.

Robin: oooh…that must suck…

BB: Balls.

Robin: what?

BB: never mind. _**(A/n: XD Abby you will get this)**_

Robin: well…that about wraps things up for us. And I think- 0_0 oh sh*t

BB: what?

_Terra runs in, with Raven not far behind her with a giant rubber mallet. _

Terra: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP! *Jumps on BB's back*

BB: WHAT THE FU-

Robin: RUN FOR IT, MAN!

BB: AAAAAAHHHHH! *drops camera, it breaks and lands sideways, and he makes a run for it. Oh, and that sound you're hearing? That's _me_ face-palming.*

Raven: *foaming from the mouth* GET BACK HERE YOU BLOND BOYFRIEND STEALER!

* * *

**…there's something wrong with me. And I'm still on my comedy block. Uuuugh….**

** Ok, who ELSE went on DeviantART last Wednesday night and saw the changes and thought: WTF! I logged on, and they apparently said that it's "easier" now. Well, it ain't easier. It took me an fking hour to find the "logout" button. I **_**hate**_** the new layout.**

** I'm feeling kinda feisty today…so how about A SPECIAL SURPRISE OMFG! Ok, whoever is my 450****th**** reviewer can get a request oneshot from me. Rulez: 1) It's gotta be from TT, Harry Potter, Twilight, or Percy Jackson. 2) Don't hold back your review if you just wanna be the 450****th****! Cuz that's just stupid XD 3) You can make up as much of it as you want (Ex: Plot, characters, genera, title, exc.) and leave the rest to me. **

** …Wow I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But hey – Netflix is good. And so is life. XD **


	42. Enter cool title here

**Ok, everyone, I have a announcement! To all those other people who are making up bloopers like my own: PLEASE DON'T USE THE NAME. Sorry guys, but I've noticed waaay too many stories called "Teen Titans' Bloopers" and some of them even copy mine! It's great how everyone wants to start a blooper story, and I love the idea, but seriously, STOP STEALING MY STUFF. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DO. NO JOKE. **

** Anyway, sorry I've been gone for so long. Summer's almost over (aw sh**!) and I'm seriously bummed. Grr. But without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

** (And a few people asked me what Cyclone looked like. Well, she's a redhead, she's got a few freckles, green eyes, wears a blue shirt, black pants, and has a light British accent.)**

* * *

**# 233: Snowblind**

_Starfire is walking through the fake snow, but it piles on her and she stops, trying to stay standing in the wind._

Star: Sheesh…can we turn down the snow? Just a smidge?

Beast Boy: *from OC* NEVER! AH HA HA!

Ben: CUT!

Starfire: *falls in the snow, which keeps going* Ahh!

Ben: Somebody turn that damn machine off!

**# 234: Terra**

Beast Boy: *looks up at sky while sitting on the rock thing with Terra* Terra…I would give you the moon if I could.

Terra: …What?

_Robin runs on camera behind them and pulls down his pants._

Robin: I got you're moon right here!

Ciro: Cut!

Terra: *snorts* Oh no!

Beast Boy: Well, that's certainly _white_ enough to be the moon!

**# 235: Transformation**

Chrysalis Eater: I am a Cironielian chrysalis easter!

Starfire: *snorts* I think you mean chrysalis _eater_.

Eater: What? What did I say?

Alex: CUT!

****Take 2****

Eater: …Chrysalis Eater!

Robin: *OC* Oh thank God. I thought your name would be something threatening, like…Nancy or Shirley.

Alex: Cut!

**# 236: Aftershock (part 1)**

***Backstage***

Terra: *looks in mirror with her Slade outfit thing on* What the hell? Why do I have horns?

Ciro: …Because it looks cool.

Terra: No it doesn't!

Raven: Oh yeah, it looks totally _rad_. Beast Boy will _love_ it.

Terra: *grins* really?

Raven: No. Dude why would he like a metal outfit? You look like an fking tin can!

**#237: Car Trouble**

Raven: Hang on. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Cyborg: Yo, what are you – HOLY CRAP!

_Raven levitates the whole car, only it goes too far ahead and falls off the cliffside._

Cyborg: AAAAHHHHH! SAVE THE BLACK MAN!

Raven: Somebody STOP THIS THING!

Alex: CUT!

_A loud crash is heard OC and the crew members wince. _

Alex: Um…heh, can someone get an ambulance?

**#238: Trouble in Tokyo**

*****Backstage Interview w/ director Matt Youngburg*****

Matt: You know, a lot of people asked me why Uehara's face was covered in a dark shade when he makes the first few dramatic entrances into the film. This had to be written into the script later on because of an issue with his face.

_-Flashback, WHEEEE! XD-_

Uehara: They are no longer looking for me-

Robin: *OC**snorts* HAHAHA! Dude what's up with you're face?

Uehara: What?

Matt: CUT!

Uehara: *turns towards camera, reveils that there is a huge-beyond-megga-huge-I'm-talking-Godzilla-sized-megga-gross pimple on his nose* What is it?

Beast Boy: Eww!

Cyborg: *runs around set with hands over eyes* MY EYES! OH DEAR GOD MY EYES!

Ben: MAKE UP!

_-End flashback, aww :(-_

Matt: It never really went away, when we were filming that particular scene, so Michael and I decided that it would be best if we just added more dramatic lighting. (That was one of our darker days of filming. The cast got mentally scarred. How d'you think Cyborg lost his eye?)

**#239: ** Mother Mae Eye

Mammoth: Looks like that belt's only good for one thing!

*Gives Robin that wedgie that we all know must have hurt seriously bad*

Robin: Oh dear Lord!

Ben: CUT!

Robin: I CAN'T FEEL MY BALLS!

**#240: Betrothed **

Alex: Action!

Beast Boy: HELP!

Cyborg: *pulls BB out of the clam thingy that was trying to eat him*

BB: I can't tell what's a bed, what's a chair and *Clam thingy suddenly bursts into flames* AAHH!

Alex: CUT!

BB: See that? This set is dangerous! I could have been turned into burnt grass!

* * *

**XD I personally love these ones. They aren't that funny, but who cares, as long as I'm updating, right? **

** Ok, for all of those of you who (like me) went out and saw The Last Airbender and thought, "What the hell?" just let me say this: YOU ARE NOT ALONE. People everywhere are saying that the movie is bad. And it is. IT SUUUUUUCKS! Don't see it! (Even Robin was throwing up inside of my head {ok that sounded weird}, and that's saying something!) As for some other movies to go see – Despicable Me, The Sorcerer's Apprentice – go see those. Why? Cause their actually **_**decent**_**, and they had a good plot line. **

** On to a new subject: go on youtube and do two things: 1) watch "Elmo Prank Call 3", because you have not truly laughed until you have watched that. I swear, I split a gut watching that. XD and 2) Look up "Vampires Suck" trailer. It's a movie that is actually coming out in theaters that's a Twilight parody. :D I can't wait. (And neither can Robin; you know you've gone crazy once you've started to have conversations with the characters from a cartoon inside of your head.) **


	43. Secret Santa Blues

**I really would like to have a good excuse for not updating. And I sort of do. My **_**Night at **__**the Museum **_**story has consumed my life. But now I've got writers block, so it SUCKS. However, the popular bitches in my class have recently made me their right hand woman, apparently because I'm "T****he funniest person that they know". **

** So.**

** Without further ado, here's another chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**#241: Spellbound**

_Raven's room door opens and Raven grabs Beast Boy in a surprise bear hug. She hangs on for a moment, but suddenly pulls back._

Raven: *disgusted* Were you touching my butt?

Beast Boy: *shifty eyes* Maaaaaaaybe...

Alex: *using our old friend, the megga phone* **CUT!**

Speedy: *offstage* Dammit, I thought we got rid of that thing!

Batty: *shakes head* No, someone have him another one during our Christmas party.

Speedy: Who was it?

Batty: *shrugs* I dunno, it was a Secret Santa thing.

Speedy: *walks off* OK WHO HAD ALEX AS A SECRET SANTA?

**#242: Crash**

*backstage*

Cyborg: *reading script* You know, you would think that with a episode name like "Crash" it would have something to do with one of Robin's hangovers.

_Robin stumbles into room, clutching a beer bottle._

Robin: W-what? I'm 'otally not *hic* d...dr...what were we talking about?

_Starfire gasps softly and rubs her hands together evilly._

Starfire: *to herself* Now's my chance. *louder* Oh _Robbie!_ Can you help me out in my _dressing room?_

_ Batty and Raven have wide eyes. Batty covers Gizmo's ears. _

Batty: QUICK! Someone get me some earplugs!

Raven: Ooooooooh Beast Boy! You wanna—

BB: *o.c.* NO!

Raven: Damn.

**#243: Miscellaneous**

Aqualad: Hey Batty, I forgot to ask you. Where'd Cyclone go? She used to be in all the bloopers, and now she's gone.

Batty: Oh. She went on a...vacation.

Aqualad: Isn't that code for getting fired?

Batty: Of course not! How's the weather up there? (Totally not changing the subject.)

**#244: Episode 257-494**

Cyborg: *reading script* You know, the sad thing is that Control Freak is the majority of the population of the USA today. Lazy, fat people who do nothing all day but watch TV.

Control Freak: HEY!

Cyborg: well it's true.

_Robin emerges from Starfire's dressing room, his shirt on backwards and his hair a mess. Starfire is no where to be seen. _

Robin: Dude, when you finally get sober enough to figure out what's going on,_ don't_ go in there *points over his shoulder at the dressing room* *Looks Cyborg up and down* Since when have you been actually reading the scripts?

**#245: Troq**

Cyborg: *reading script* who the heck names these episodes, anyway?

_Robin watched Cyborg from behind, and grabs Red X who was passing by._

Robin: Ok, don't freak out, but I think Cyborg is a robot. I mean, he's actually _reading_ the script!

_Red X claps his hand to his forehead._

Red X: You idiot, he _is_ a robot!

Robin: I wonder if the _real_ Cyborg is tied up somewhere in a closet. *gasp* And I bet that closet is being guarded by an evil monkey who shoots lasers from his eyeballs and makes his victims listen to Justin Bieber so that they wither and die right before his very beady-monkey eyes!

Red X: Did you not just hear me? Cyborg _is_ a robot, he just wants to know his lines better—

Robin: It's up to me to stop this evil robot from taking over our studio! *claps Red X on the back* Thanks for the help! I gotta go find Batty!

_Robin runs off. _

Red X: *shouting after him* I'm getting you a hearing aid for Christmas!

**#246: Miscellaneous**

_The rest of the Titans are currently shooting The Quest. Robin, who is between scenes, is in his dressing room, talking on his cell phone. Er - e__xcuse me, his _bat _phone (xD lololol)._

Robin: Hello? Is this the police station? It's me, Robin...What do you mean, "what now"? I'm a hero, and I save your ass every other day, so shut up! Anyway, I think my friend Cyborg has been replaced by a robot...what do you mean, "he is a robot"? No he isn't! He's reading his script! He never does that! And I can't seem to find Batty anywhere—

_(For those of you wondering, I'm currently hiding behind one of the camera men.)_

Robin: - And I think the robots got her too!...I'm totally not crazy! Hello? Hello? *looks at phone* They totally hung up on me! Pfft, well don't think that I can't call back! *redials*

* * *

**Will Robin ever come to his senses and figure out that Cyborg is in fact a robot? How long can I hide behind a camera man? Find out as soon as I update again!**

** Which might be a while *sweatdrop***

** Ok, a few people have been asking me why I'm in the bloopers. See, I want to become a producer/director when I grow up, so I'm acting as a sort of intern. A few others have been asking what I look like. (I'm not giving away all that, so STOP TRYING TO STALK ME YOU JERKS.) I will give away that I'm short, a redhead, and I'm probably not as old as you think that I am. **

** Speaking of which, how old do you guys think that I am? **

** Review please! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Seasons Greetings! **


	44. Epi 1 script

**A/n:** For those of you who may not know already, I'm a wannabe movie screenwriter. And because I've parodied at least all of the TT episodes at least once (I think, I totally lost count lol), I'm deciding to fully parody each episode. This means that I'm gonna write the whole thing out, only my way. XD And for those of you who (like me) love the movie _The Road to El Dorado_, go read _The Road to El Dorado Parody_ by iSparrow. (Find it in my story favs if your too lazy to look it up yourself.) Why? Because it's where I got this idea and it's freaking HILARIOUS.

* * *

**Divide and Conquer**

** [PROLOUGE]**

[We open on an overhead shot of a prison at night. Aaah, what a peaceful night. The stars are shining, the birds—er, owls—are...singing? Do owls sing? I dunno, but that's a good question—HOLY CRAP WHAT'S HAPPENING?]

FRONT ENTRANCE: *is shattered to pieces*

[Smoke is pouring in on all sides where the door used to be**, **and sirens 'n other ominous things are going sounding off in the background. Zoom in on the entrance. Three miscellaneous guards / Clone Troopers enter the scene.]

MISCELLANEOUS GUARD / CLONE TROOPER #1: Something just happened here! I dunno what, but we better look like we know what we're doing or we'll never get that raise! So, uh, I dunno, look around for clues or something! Move out!

[They fan out, and start looking for clues Scooby-Doo style. Apparently, they have to run around an empty yard just to make sure that no one else is in it, but oh wait, you can do that by just looking at it. Idiots.]

MISCELLANEOUS GUARD / CLONE TROOPER #1: Well we can't seem to find anything, so I suppose that everything is hunky-dory and we totally just overreacted—

LARGE ROCK: *is thrown*

MISCELLANEOUS GUARD / CLONE TROOPER #2: HOLY SHIT!

MISCELLANEOUS GUARD / CLONE TROOPER #3: Is that thing a rock? It could totally crush us, but hey, let's fire at it anyway!

MISCELLANEOUS GUARD / CLONE TROOPER #1: Good idea! Fire!

[And so they fire their guns. (Wait, guns? This is a kid's show for Pete's sake, and that's promoting violence...I'm on to you, Cartoon Network...) The guns don't seem to be doing anything, and our villain for this episode, a cinderblock man...thing...comes into view. He gets mad at the Clone Troopers (He must work for Darth Vader!) and stomps the ground.]

OUR VILLAIN / CINDERBLOCK MAN...THING...: I IS ANGRY! I SMASH!

THE GROUND: *is smashed*

[But our loyal Clone Trooper friends keep on firin' those guns. They still do absolutely nothing, and the Clone Troopers eventually die—er, I mean, they go to the land with unicorns and ice cream.]

**[INSIDE THE PRISION]**

[Our villain is clearly about to do something bad—pick his nose? Kick a can? Prank call someone?—but he stops when he hears a voice.]

BEAST BOY: -is o.c.- What the—we came here to stop a rock...from breaking _in_ jail? What kind of twisted episode is this?

ROBIN: -is o.c.- It's the first episode, you moron. Now, I'm gonna say a cheesy line, and we'll all start kicking the crap out of this thing! Who's with me?

THE TEAM: Eeeehhh, I guess.

ROBIN: Alright! One!

STARFIRE: Two!

BEAST BOY: Three!

RAVEN: Four!

CYBORG: Five!

ROBIN: *math joke* Ok, now we're gonna kill you! Titans, go!

[Everyone leaps to an attack as the camera snaps to black.]

THAT: *totally rimed*

THIS SCENE: *was pointless*

* * *

**[OPENING THEME]**

** [ACT 1]**

[Is it just me, or was that theme kinda pointless too? Aw well, it's catchy, isn't it? Anyway. We return to the fight scene with Cinderblock (lol that's actually his name! But he'll always be Our Villain / Cinderblock man...Thing... to me!).]

ROBIN: *steals the spotlight and totally kicks that bitch of a rock*

STARFIRE: *hits Cinderblock with her starbolts*

[Ok, I'm sorry for interrupting, but what kind of idiot names their power "Starbolts" when their name is "Starfire"? Pfft, LAME! And how can kicking a walking talking block of cement _not_ break your foot into a million pieces? One more thing: who the hell would break into a prison in the middle of no where at night? Can you say, "desperate for a plot"?]

CYBORG: IMMA BLAST YOU TO BITS, BITCH.

[When OH NOEZ, Cyborg totally gets punched. I'm sorry, but this battle is a bit too lame for me to be paying attention to. So let's skip forward some, shall we? Lets see...People get punched, b*tch slapped, hit with random items, you get to see up Starfire's skirt, and Raven get's tackled by Beast Boy.]

BB/RAY FANGIRLS: SQUEE!

CYBORG: Oh sh*t! *gets hit with random pillar that can be pulled from the wall*

[The people who built this prison will _NOT_ be happy. Anyway, Cy crashes and burns, Starfire melts the metal pillar (wait, if she can melt that, why not melt the cement monster? Hello? Common sense anybody?), and Cinderblock gets scared and runs off.]

ROBIN: *helps Cyborg up* Hey, you wanna do that move with the really lame name?

CYBORG: Pfft, HELLS YEAH!

[They run after Cinderblock and somehow they deify the laws of gravity by running up the walls. Now there on the ceiling, and are planning something cheesy, I just know it, AND OH NOEZ Robin totally catches Cyborg's foot in his own and they twirl around in the air for a couple seconds before crashing to the ground and shooting their teammates by mistake.]

CINDERBLOCK: ...Well that was easy. *breaks through walls because he's obviously too big to use the door like normal villains and goes out of sight*

VARIOUS PRISIONERS: Yaaaaaaay we're free!

[They start to run out of their cells, but pee themselves and run back in when they see Beast Boy in dino form. Wow, what loosers.]

**[IN FRONT OF A MYSTERIOUS DOOR]**

CINDERBLOCK: Steel! My worst enemy! *breaks down door* HA HA TAKE THAT! Oh, what's inside this mysterious room? A half-naked guy in a giant test tube! My lucky day! *grabs the test tube and punches the floor* TAKE THAT, FLOOR! Now to make my escape!

ESCAPE: *is made*

**[BACK TO THE TITANS]**

[It seems that the Titans have stopped a jailbreak. Oh wait, no they haven't. They just stopped most of it. Anyway, Robin and Cyborg seem to be fighting. Oh, I wanna hear this.]

ROBIN: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU ASS.

CYBORG: No it isn't! I told you, no playing footzie outside of the bedroom!

SLASH FANGIRLS: OMG YES.

ROBIN: Well how could I resist? Your foot was just so HAWT right there and I just HAD to—

STARFIRE: Stop being so mean! This is a kid's show!

BEAST BOY: Plus this is only the first episode! If we start arguing off the bat, then there's no point in having a team!

DAVID SLACK: Just shut up and wait! The plot will appear soon!

RAVEN: Plot? Who said anything about a plot? And what ever happened to the episode where we actually form the team?

STARFIRE: That's season 5.

CYBORG: HOLY SH*T I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH HIM FOR FIVE FREAKING SEASONS? No way! I quit! *walks away dramatically*

ROBIN: *stands there in shock along with the rest of the team*

[And now we pan to...Darkness? A red background? Working Gears? A throne? A creepy silhouette? AND FLOODLIGHTS? OMFG THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!]

CINDERBLOCK: *stomps into room with his tired looking boy toy still sleeping in the test tube*

SCARY SILHOUETTE MAN: Ah, so you've returned. And with a test tube! Impressive, but you could have done better then that guy. But oh well, I've got hormones, so wake him up!

CINDERBLOCK: *opens test tube*

BOY TOY INSIDE OF TEST TUBE: *awakens* OHGOD NOT YOU! Wait...I seem to be turning into...some kind of...big glob of...goo! *turns into some kind of big glob of goo*

SCARY SILHOUTTE MAN: Oh score! Now go kill the Teen Titans then come back!

PLASMUS (AKA SOME KIND OF BIG GLOB OF GOO): Ok!

[Fade to black after Plasmus has a tiny tantrum.]

* * *

**[ACT 2]**

** [AT THE TITANS TOWER]**

BEAST BOY: *tries to call Cyborg but no answer is found* Aw c'mon, dude your phone is built into your arm!

[Beast Boy, discouraged, hangs up. Starfire shoves some kind of ungodly oatmeal into his mouth, and he starts to gag.]

BEAST BOY: STAR! You know I hate oatmeal!

STARFIRE: ...Oh it's not oatmeal.

BEAST BOY: Then what is it?

STARFIRE: Cyborg handles the bills, so the plumbing got cut off. And since I didn't want this sitting in the toilet—

BEAST BOY: OHMIGAWD YOU SICKO!

[Beast Boy runs off and pukes somewhere o.c. Starfire takes the bowl over to Raven, who is watching some kind of monitors...with shapes on them. I hate those shapes. I couldn't get the circle to go through the square whole. WHY WOULDN'T YOU GO IN?]

RAVEN: Get that out of my face.

STARFIRE: :( Ok, well can you help me find Robbie? I'll give this to him.

RAVEN: No. Leave me to sulk. *the screens behind her explode*

STARFIRE: *flies off, scared*

[And so Starfire finds Robin, staring dramatically out a window, watching over the city. He is probably going to say something relevant to the plot, but then there's this whole angsty scene about how he's missing his buddy and honestly I'm bored to tears. But then an alarm goes off and they all start freaking out because they think that it's the IRS.]

ROBIN: No you guys, it's just the police scanner! Crime is afoot! Let's move out!

**[INSIDE A CHEMICAL FACTORY]**

[Wait a minute, let's review, shall we? There are superheros living in a city with a freaking chemical factory? No wonder they fight so many freaks! The chemicals can alter normal people into, oh, I dunno, SOME KIND OF BIG GLOB OF GOO? Speaking of which, Plasmus is attacking. And—ohmigawd—he's totally drinking that sewage or whatever it is oh ewwww!]

STARFIRE: HAAAAAYYY PAY ATTENTION TO ME! *hits the can of sewage or whatever with a (oh God) starbolt*

PLASMUS: I SHALL CRUSH YOU.

STARFIRE: 0:

ROBIN: *runs forward and starts punching it when OH NOEZ his hand gets stuck in the goo* AAAHH SH*T HELP HELP!

STARFIRE: ...My hero?

STARFIRE'S COMMON SENSE: *comes a knocking*

STARBOLTS: *are thrown at Plasmus*

[Plasmus now has a hole in his stomach. So if he eats, where is everything gonna come out...? Oh, wait, he's fixing himself, nvm.]

RAVEN: *leaps majestically and pulls Starfire out of the way of an incoming blast of goo and starts fighting Plasmus*

STARFIRE: Like, omg, I totally chipped a nail!

[Has anyone else noticed that Robin and Beast Boy are conveniently missing from this scene? We now pan back to reveal that the Titans are—GASP! BEING WATCHED? ON A NON-HD TV? And they are being watched by the Scary Silhouette Man! And a butler...?]

SCARY SILHOUTTE MAN: Dammit, I thought that watching them get killed would be more fun. Gawd. Ok, Cinderblock, go find the missing one and beat the crap outta him.

CINDERBLOCK: *stomps away*

THAT: *was kinda pointless*

THE SCREEN: *fades to black*

* * *

**[ACT 3]**

[Aaaaaannnnddddd we're back, with the Titans getting their asses kicked. Starfire throws some starbolts here, Raven some black energy here, Beast Boy is running like a coward, and Robin once again tries to steal the spotlight. When all of a sudden, the idea of tying Plasmus down with metal comes to Starfire's mind, when it should have been there like three damn hours ago (ya think she's blonde underneath that red hair?). So they tie Plasmus up.]

ROBIN: Alright team! Now all we have to do is turn around unexpectedly and—

PLASMUS: *breaks free by splitting himself up...? Eww*

TITANS: AAAAAHHHHHH!

THEIR PANTS: *are soiled*

[And now they're hiding behind a door, but OH NOEZ Plasmus breaks down that door. The Titans separate, and a part of Plasmus follows them each.]

INSERT: *fight scene*

[Let's go back to Robin, because he's obviously the main character, right? So anyway, he's fighting a wicked looking part of Plasmus, making some kung-foo noisses, and hey, he's loosing! Oh, wait that's bad, isn't it? He's fighting on a conveyer belt, and knocks the Plasmus thing into the boiling chemicals, but OH MY GAWD HE IS FALLING TOO, but he grabs the edge of the belt.]

ROBIN: *holds on for dear life*

THIS SCENE: *is suspenseful*

AUDENCE: *is sitting on the edge of their seats*

[Robin's hand lets go.]

FANGIRLS: NOOOOOOO!

[Cyborg's hand catches him and pulls him back to safety. Robin makes sure that his arm is still on his body.]

CYBORG: I totally just saved your tiny ass, man. You owe me, big time. Like, I'm talking, be my bitch forever.

ROBIN: Yeah yeah WHATEVER. Let's just go kill Plasmus so then we can go home and discuss this off screen.

CYBORG: Yeah ok.

ROBIN: Yeah ok.

[And so they return and go kill Plasmus with the Sonic Boom and then they make up.]

**[OUTSIDE THE CHEMICAL FACTORY]**

BEAST BOY: Wait, so you're back on the team?

CYBORG: Yeppers.

DAVID SLACK: HA HA IN YO FACE!

CYBORG: Besides, I was never really gonna leave the team, I just did it for the plot and HA HA YOU ALL BAUGHT IT. LOL AT CHU.

ROBIN: ...You ass.

CYBORG: Hey, I brought a present!

PRESENT: *is Cinderblock*

BEAST BOY: That is such a lame present, dude.

CYBORG: Aw, whatever, I'm back on the team, right?

ROBIN: Totes.

CYBORG: Epic.

ROBIN: But stuff is still bothering me. Breaking into jail? Using Plasmus to distract us? The whole plan seems to be a little too smart for Cinderblock. Any ideas who did it?

RAVEN: …

BEAST BOY: …

STARFIRE: …

CYBORG: …

ROBIN: ...Good point, we'll figure it out later. Now, who wants pizza?

**[BACK TO THE SCARY LAIR WITH THE GEARS AND—OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN]**

SCARY SILHOUETTE MAN: *smashed tea cup* DAMMIT!

TEA CUP: *is dead*

SCARY SILHOUETTE MAN: I'll get you next time, you meddling kids!

* * *

**A/n: **Wow this was lame. Oh well. Review please!

(Oh, and David Slack is the writer of this episode. Just thought that you would want to know who he is.)


End file.
